Demon Fire Cat
by red heart dragon
Summary: A young man given a dangerous mission...to capture a blood thirst demon but on the way he happens to save a girl in need...and one crazy old man joins in...and a young cute child joins in...and who is the weirdo that shows up now and then...now things ain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of crackling fire filled the air and fire could be seen as far as the eye could see. The air in the area was burning hot and it was hard to breathe. The air was dense from the heat. Above the burning city was huge gaint red and green birds. There wings were long and no feathers were on them, it was just skin. The birds roared and screams could be heard from the burning buildings of the city. The sky above was covered in thick black smoke and behind that smoke was a blood red sky. Ashes from the fire flew in the air and looked like burning snow.

Shoulder lenght black hair with a black dress and long black gloves. She wore black boots and had a cat collar around her neck which had a bell on. It was a young girl and she had black cat ears and a long black tail which on the end had a pink ribbon and a bell on tied around. She had three pink earrings in each ear in her human ears and a pink bow in her hair near one of her ears. Upon her chest that could just be since above the dress was a black mark. There sat the girl on a huge boulder, looking at the flames with burning red eyes. Fire surrounded the area as the city she sat in the middle of burnt to the ground. In her hand was a long black sword with fire markings on it. She sat watching the city burn and screams filled the air. Slowly she rose to her feet and began to walk through the city, slashing dark creatures as they jumped at her as she made her way. Finally she reached the cities edge and she walked out lifting the sword onto her shoulder. The black cat girl stopped and looked at the burning city before she walked away into the sunset distance. Her face showed no sign of pain or sorrow for the city as she disappeared in the rising sun's light.

'there she goes once again.' came a deep voice from a hill top. Deep dark red eyes followed the girl as she walked away. 'no expression as if she is a empty shell. A cold hearted creature.'

He sat tall upon a brown horse. The horse was covered in silver armor just like its owner. The man was old and his hair was white with grey hairs. His hair shone many shades of pink and orange in the sunset sun. He starred at the girl evilfully as she walked away.

'this is the one you want capturing.' came a voice from behind the man.

A young man in a black top and black troussers came up beside him. He had thick black boots on and down one eye was a huge scar but he could still see through the eye. He was on a huge black horse and looked down at the girl as she was walking away. He watched the girl as well as the man with dark blue eyes. The young man had blue hair which shone many shades in the sunset sky.

'yes it is Kisho.' said the old man.

'so what is the body count this time?' Kisho asked.

'unsure but there are only a very few surviors...i think about 30 in total and that was from a population of 10000.' the man looked at him. 'you do the math but i dunno how many soilders of ares were in there.'

'what a bitch.' growled Kisho. 'killing innocent people and then walking away as if nothing happened.'

'i know.' the old man said watching her. 'she is becoming a pain and costing the empire millions. She needs to be stopped. i want you to bring her back...dead or alive but i perfer alive. Do i make myself clear?'

'yes you do Master.' Kisho said firmly. 'but why alive sir?'

'lets just say the emperor wants her alive.' he said looking at him. 'reasons unclear but i think he wants her to suffer like all the people she killed.'

Kisho nodded his head. 'very well.'

'now go and bring her back...' Master said turning to him.

'yes.' Kisho said. 'but what if i fail?'

'you wont. I know you boy, you arent easily beaten.' Master smirked turning his horse and walking away.

Kisho looked down at the girl as she began to disappear in the distance. He watched her and then went after her upon his horse. Upon his back was a great sword which was blue and silver.

'shit i lost her.' he growled as he stopped looking around for her, a while later.

A pink haired cat girl stopped by a small lake within a treed area. She stabbed a long silver and red sword into the ground and began to wash her face with the water. She began to use her hands which looked like paws and began to clear her face like a cat.

'why are you following me?' she said as she washed her face. There was movement heard from behind her as. 'who are you?'

'why cutie. We thought we ought to spend time with you.' came a voice of a drunken man.

The girl stood up and turned. There was a group drunken men. About eight all stinking of alcohol and they all starred at her with the same stare. A few of them began to undo there tops and slowly walked towards her. The girl grabbed her sword and rose it at the men. Some of them chuckled.

'a firery girl arent you?' chuckled one of the men as they made their way to her.

'don't make me kill you.' she growled.

'please girlie you wont do that.' smiled one of them 'and you know it'

'no you don't.' she muttered stepping backwards slowly.

She stopped walking before she fell into the lake and four of them jumped at her before she could do anything. The sword was knocked out her hand and she was pinned to the floor. The girl began to struggle but couldnt get free. One of the men climbed above her and ripped her top off her. Under the top was a black bra and the man placed his hand onto her bare breast causing her to scream in pain. He squeezed her hard and she screamed. The man breathed onto her face and she moved her face away from the alcoholic breath. He moved in a he kissed her on the cheek and moved down her body. Two other men both began to squeeze her breasts hard and she cried in pain. Another man was kissing her cheek and two others were moving there hands up and down her legs as they held her legs down. The final two men knelt near her giggling and rubbing themselves as the man above her ripped her skirt off. Her boots had been taken off and she was there in her underwear but her bra had been moved. The girl cried as the man above her began to rub her.

'let me go.' she cried out. 'let me go.'

'calm down girlie.' said one of the men. 'this wont hurt.' He slowly moved his hands into her underwear and continued to rub her.

'let me go.' she growled through tears.

'shut up.' said a man.

'no. Let me go.' she cried out.

'i said shut up.' said one of the men hitting her across the head. She felt her underwear being pulled away and the coldness of the ground underneath her. Everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'um...why does my body hurt?' she asked herself with her eyes still closed. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. 'they didn't do what i think they did...did they?' she cried.

She was wearing a large black top and she had a large brown blanket over her. She looked around and she was under a tree and a dieing fire was infront of her. Not too far from her was a large black horse and by a river which had a waterfall was a dark figure. The dark figure was stood under the waterfall letting the water flow down him. The girl stood up and wrapped the blanket around her and walked over to the waterfall. The moon in the night skies reflected off the water and so did the stars above. The stars above in the night skie looked like a sparkling blanket. She looked over at the waterfall and there was a tall handsome man. He had blue hair and was letting the water wash over his naked body. The girl starred at him as he moved his soaking wet hair out of his face.

She stepped backwards and she stepped onto a branch which snapped. The girl turned around as the he looked up at her. She leaned onto a tree and looked down at the ground. She heard footsteps walking over to her as she leaned on the tree. She closed her eyes and as she did se felt someone lean over her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. His wet hair was bushed backwards and he was wearing a pair of loose black troussers and thick black boots. He looked down at her as she looked up.

'i was chasing after a evil demon cat but i came across a innocent stray kitten in need of a rescue.' he smiled. A scar upon this left eye.

'umm...; she sighed. 'thank you...they...didn't did they?'

'no kitty they didnt.' he smiled gently at her. 'i got there just in time.'

'oh thank you.' she smiled looking at him. 'sorry if i was too much trouble.'

'no you wasn't.' he said moving away from her. 'i lost the one i was chasing anyway.'

'oh am sorry to hear that.' she said looking at him.

'it ok.' he sighed. 'my job was capture her and bring her back to the emperor. Not a easy job. Especially when it goes dark.'

'yeah that Demon Fire Cat is said to be a shadow. She is there but aint there. She is see able but untouchable.' the pink hair kitten said looking at him. 'She is suppose to have the power of fire and is like the grim reaper. In search of death and pain.'

'now where you hear that?' he asked looking at her.

'sorry.' she mumbled. 'that is what the people in the towns and cities say when i pass through.'

'so your a traveller?' he asked as the two began to walk back to the camp fire.

'yeah. I go around to different towns, cities and villages. Do odd jobs and then leave once i have completed them.' she explained. 'i love to travel and explore. I just left Flamono.'

'Flamono has been destroyed by the Demon Fire Cat.' he said seriously. 'this is the fifth town.'

'my she is seriously good.' she said.

'what?' he said turning to her.

'sorry.' she grinned.

'it ok.' he smiled, placing his arm around her. 'so what is your name?'

She moved his arm away. 'tell me yours first.'

'no way i asked. Ladies first.' he firlted.

'well your more of a lady then me.' she smiled, sitting down infront of the dead fire.

'ouch.' he smiled. 'its Kisho.'

'my name is Yunie.' smied Yunie.

'Yunie?' he muttered. 'that is a weird name?'

'gee thanks.' she growled punching him into the arm.

'ouch. Playful aren't you?' he smiled. Yunie smiled at him with a gentle smile. 'well you better get some sleep. I'll get you to the closest village.'

'awww...' whined Yunie. 'can't i hang with you?'

'what?' he yelled out surpised.

'please.' she whined.

'i dunno...i have a dangerous job.' he began to think.

'i dont care. Please let me help.' she begged.

'you'll get hurt or slow me down.' he moaned.

'no i wont i promise. Please.' she got onto her knees. 'please, please, please.'

'i'll think about it now go to sleep.' he said.

'okay.' she piped, laying down quickly.

Kisho laid down and looked up at the night sky. As he was about to dose off to sleep he felt something grab his arm. He opened his eyes and screamed out.

'what you doing?' yelled Kisho looking down at Yunie who grabbed hold of his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'oh my god.' screamed Yunie. 'am getting kidnapped. Help! Help! Someone help me please.'

'shut up.' yelled Kisho who was sat by her.

The two was upon Kisho's horse and Yunie was in Kisho's arms as he rode. She was wrapped in a blanket as they rode athrough the open plains of dry grass and large rocks. Yunie had her eyes closed tightly and rose her fist high at full force. She punched Kisho in the face causing Kisho to fall backwards off the horse. The horse stopped and Yunie opened her eyes and looked at Kisho.

'ummm Kisho.' she said tilting her head to the side. 'why are you on the floor?'

'what you mean by that?' he yelled jumping up. 'you punched me in the face and it caused me to fall off. Idiot!'

'what are you on about?' she asked.

'oh my god are you stupid?' he yelled.

'i dunno.' she smiled stupidly.

'you are an idiot.' he sighed.

'am not an idiot.' she yelled jumping at him.

Yunie jumped onto his back and began to playfully attack him. Kisho laid on his stomach as she got him into an arm lock. She began to pull causing him to yell out in pain. Yunie giggled and Kisho whined.

'okay. Okay you are not an idiot please let me go kitty.' he cried.

'okay.' she smiled letting him go.

'ouch.' he whined holding his arm. 'that hurts you know.'

'its not my fault your so weak.' she sighed.

'am not weak.' he yelled.

'you sure about that?' she asked.

'oh my god and i decided to let you come with me.' he yelled.' but no...' he turned away. 'i'll leave you here instead.'

'no.' she cried falling to her knees wrapping her arms around his legs. 'please let me come please. Please don't leave me alone. Please.'

'fine.' he sighed. 'stop begging.'

'yeah you love me.' she yellled happily hugging him.

'let me go.' he yelled.

'so what we got here.' came a voice.

'huh?' Yunie muttered turning around.

Infront of them was a group of about six bandits. They all had something over their faces and wore dark colours. In there hands were guns and they looked at the two with evil eyes. Kisho sighed and walked to Yunie's side. He drew his sword and the bandits laughed. Kisho smirked and walked towards them slowly.

'what you want?' Kisho asked.

'hand over all your money kiddo.' the leader snarled. He looked on at Kisho with evil eyes.

'sorry bucko but i dont have any.' Kisho said.

'bucko?' giggled Yunie.

'what you laughing at?' Kisho yelled turning to her.

'you said bucko.' she giggled.

'oh my god how stupid are you?' he yelled.

'but you said i wasn't.' she cried.

'stop crying.' he yelled as Yunie drop to the floor crying.

The bandits looked on as Kisho knelt down by her. 'look.' he whispered. 'am sorry. Please stop crying.'

'no.' she yelled crying.

'look you are only wearing a long shirt and some off the men are eye balling you so please get up and stay close please.' he whispered.

'huh?' she muttered looking up at the men seeing Kisho was right. 'oh my god!' she yelled. 'you perverts.' she punched the closest one.

The bandit fell backwards and slammed onto the floor, dropping his gun. Yunie went and attacked the others before they could even fire at her. The only one standing was the leader of the group who seemed afraid. Kisho had picked up the guns and held one in one hand and aimed it at the man's head. Yunie stopped and turned to the leader and starred at his evilfully.

'i can't believe it.' Yunie yelled. 'everyone around here seems to be perverts.'

'calm down.' Kisho sighed as Yunie continued to moan about perverts and men.

'i bet your a pervert too.' she yelled pointing to Kisho.

'me?' he yelled. 'am not a pervert you idiot.'

'dont call me a idiot.' she yelled, her hands on her hips.

'well dont call me a pervert.' he yelled moving away from the bandit.

'well how do i know if your not a pervert?' she asked.

'hey it was your idea to come with me.' he snapped.

'...' Yunie became quiet until she thought of something. 'your a pervert.'

'what?' he yelled. 'dont call me a pervert.'

'but you are?' she yelled.

'you dont know that?' he yelled.

'oh god.' she yelled turning away.

'what?' he yelled. 'am not a pervert.' he turned to the leader. 'am not a pervert am...' he stopped. The leader and the other bandits were gone. 'they're gone.'

'i know.' smiled Yunie. 'i knew that would work.'

'what?' yelled Kisho. 'you called me a pervert on purpose?'

'of course not.' she said climbing onto the horse. 'you are a pervert.'

'am not a pervert.' he yelled standing near the horse, placing the guns into a large brown bag.

Yunie wrapped the blanket around herself. 'you coming or not pervert.'

'am not a pervert.' he shouted climbing onto the horse.

'are too.' she said.

'am not.' he shouted as they setted off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night had fallen and Kisho rode into a small village with Yunie sleeping on his chest. He slowly walked over to a small inn. Kisho slowly began to shake Yunie to wake her but that didn't work. He sighed.

'god she will be able to sleep through anything.' he sighed. 'hey wake up.' he yelled in her ear but that only made her move her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 'can't breathe.' he struggled to say as she hugged him. 'hey idiot wake up.' he yelled. She didn't move.

'someone please help.' cried a woman. 'someone get a doctor please.'

Yunie awoken from the cries of the woman. 'huh?' she yawned rubbing her eyes.

'so you do wake up.' he yelled.

'who was that?' she asked not paying attention to him.

'someone please help.' she cried.

Yunie jumped down off the horse and ran to the brown haired woman. She was dress in a simlpe long brown dress and tears streamed down her eyes. Kisho called after Yunie but she didn't listen. Yunie began to talk to the woman and ran into the home. Yunie was led to a small bedroom and in a simple wooden bed was a little girl. The girl wasbright red and was breathing heavily. Yunie dropped to her knees by her. The woman stood by the door in the arms of her husband. He was a tall man with black hair. Both was worried for their child as she laid in the bed.

'can someone please get me a damp cloth and some water please.' Yunie asked politely but quickly.

'yes of course.' the woman said running out.

'you know what you are doing?' asked the man.

'yes sir.' she said. 'i have studied medicine with a great doctor but i will tell you about later.'

Yunie was exmaining the little child as Kisho ran in. 'hey Yunie what you doing?' he asked.

'trying to help.' she said.

'huh?' he muttered just noticing the girl. 'hey is she alright?' he asked much calmer moving to Yunie's side.

Yunie looked at the little girl with tears in her eyes but a weak small smile on her face. The little girl looked at her with a weak smile and at Yunie happily. The mother ran in with the water and cloth. Yunie damped the cloth and placed it on her head and kissed the child on the head. Yunie walked out the room asking the parents to follow her. Kisho looked at the girl and then the three as the walked out.

In the living room Yunie looked at them sadly.

'am so sorry.' she said. 'but i cant help her. No one can. Am so sorry.'

'oh no.' cried the woman. She broke down in the arms of her lover.

'please can't something be done?' asked the man.

'no am sorry.' she said quietly. 'i wish i could help. Am also sorry to say but her death will be a painful one.'

'painful?' Kisho's voice came.

They looked up at him. 'yes.' Yunie said. 'it is a rare disease. So far Dr Moonbridge is working on a cure for it but no luck. It will attack her heart very soon and it will eventually kill her.'

'what can we do to ease the pain?' cried the woman.

'we can only comfort her and try and help her be comfortable. That is it.' Yunie sadly replied. 'am sorry.'

'oh god.' cried the woman. 'i've lost my first now am going to lose my youngest.'

'am so sorry.' Yunie said.

'no.' the man said. 'thank you for coming to try and help.'

'no.' Yunie said. 'i live to help pople.'

'is it okay if i spend time with the child?' Yunie asked.

'of course you can Yunie.' said the man.

Yunie walked passed Kisho who was looking at the floor and walked into the room in where the child was. She was laying in the bed breathing heavily. Yunie came and knelt by the bed. The little girl looked at her and smile.

'hi,' she said in a weak voice.

'hi.' Yunie smiled. 'how are you feeling?'

'am fine,' she smiled. 'are you an angel kitty?'

'what makes you say that?' smiled Yunie who had tears in her eyes.

'you look like one.' she smiled. 'are you? I have always wanted to see one.'

'yes i am and i am going to sit by you for the night.' Yunie said.

'really?' smiled the little girl. 'that would be nice. My name is Amy what is yours?'

'its Yunie.'

'you even have a name of a angel.'

'no i dont sweetie. You do.' Yunie said trying not to cry. 'you are a cute little angel.'

'do you think that when i die i will become a angel?' she asked.

'yes.' she said holding back the tears. 'you will become a angel.'

'like my older sister?'

'yes like her.'

'you so nice.' smiled the girl. 'here.' she passed her a golden braclet. 'it was my sisters. You should have it. An angel like you should have it.'

Yunie almost cried. 'thank you. I promise i wont lose it Amy.'

'thank you.' she smiled. 'i will protect mummy and daddy when i die.' Yunie couldn't say anything as she saw little Amy in pain. Amy closed her eyes and began to breathe heavier. 'can i have a hug from you Yunie please?' she whispered.

'of course you cane.' Yunie muttered picking her up and hugged her.

'i love you mummy and daddy.' she whispered. 'thank you Yunie for helping me.' she then slowly slipped away her hand dropping down.

Yunie had tears stream down her eyes. At the door stood the mother and father along with Kisho. The mother and father both bursted into tears and Kisho looked away. The mother dropped to her knees crying and father went to her side and hugged her. Kisho walked over to Yunie and took Amy out of her arms and placed her on the bed. On Amy's face was a smile. She looked as if she was sleep. Her golden brown hair seemed to shine in the dim light and her face glowed. Kisho hugged Yunie as she cried into him. The room was full of sadness and pain.

Finally the mother got up and walked over to Yunie a while later. By that time Yunie had stopped crying and the two was about to leave. She went to her and hugged her.

'thank you for spending time with Amy before she died. She was so happy. I thank you.' she said through tears.

'its ok.' Yunie smiled trying not to cry again. 'i love to help.'

'here take this.' she pasted her a silk green bag.

'no i couldn't.' Yunie said.

'no please.' cried the mother.

'very well.' Yunie said smiling taking it out of her hands. 'thank you.'

'you helped Amy and i swear you was the one here last year who helped Anna. So please take this.' she smiled. 'it was like as if she expected you to come.'

'thank you.' Yunie smiled. 'well i must be off. Goodbye.'

'please stop by before you leave the village.' the father asked.

'yes we will.' Kisho said as the two headed to the inn.

Yunie opened the bag and in the bag was a hand made necklace. It was made of shells and acorns, aswell as black string. On a piece of card was a child like writing and it said; _'to the lovely angel, thank you for helping me through my painful time and helping my sister too, love Amy.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'hey Kisho.' came Yunie's voice. 'why aren't you asleep?'

Kisho was sat on the window ledge looking out at the moon in the sky. It was a clear night sky and the stars twinkled. Kisho was looking out the window, sadness in his eyes. Yunie stood up, still in the black shirt and walked over to Kisho's side.

'what is wrong?' she asked.

'its nothing.' he sighed.

'what is it?' she asked. 'is it because of tonight? Because of that little girl?'

Kisho remained quiet.

'or is it because we have to share a bed?' she said smiling.

Kisho turned to her. 'how can you smile?'

'huh?' Yunie muttered.

'after everything that happened. She died in your arms. How can you keep smiling?' Kisho snarled.

'its nothing to get angry about.' she sighed. 'smiling is all i can do. If i remained depressed after every death i see then how am i suppose to cope.'

'what you mean?' Kisho asked.

'well i see death pain and suffering where ever i go. I told you i do odd jobs and they mainly consist of healing and being a doctor.' she said. 'but seeing little children die still makes me cry.'

'well it remains me alot on how my little brother died but he died in my arms.' he looked away. 'for months i couldnt do anything, i have basically only been getting over it and he died 10 years ago when i was 13.'

'am sorry for your lost.' she muttered.

'its ok.' he sighed and looked up at her. 'i see you are wearing the necklace.'

'yep it is...' she stopped from the screams of people outside.

The two looked out the window and saw a huge flame come from the ground and blast into a building. Kisho jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword. Yunie went to get her sword but Kisho stopped her.

'look you stay here please.' he said. 'no buts.' he headed out the room.

'but...but...but i didn't get chance to argue.' she whined as the room door shutted.

She sighed and walked over to the window and looked out. There was a dark figure making their way through. The girl looked alot like the Demon Fire Cat. She was all black like the rumours said and fire formed in her hands like the rumour said. The figure headed to the small home that Yunie was at not long ago adn attacked the house with fire. The screams of teh woman and man of the home could be heard. Yunie punched the wall by her, starring evilfully at the girl.

Kisho ran to the home and helped the man and woman to escape. The two was slightly burnt but they were fine. He then turned to the Demon Fire Cat and rose his sword at her. She smiled at him and drew her sowrd.

'okay Demon your coming with me.' he said.

'am i sweetie.' she smirked.

The two got into a heated battle. The girl was at an advantage because she was skilled in adglilty, speed and strenght. She also had strange unique cat senses. As they fought she taunted him and posed every now and then. Kisho was then finally kicked down and the Demon Fire Cat kissed him.

'wow you got soft lips sweetie.' she grinned.

'for fuck sake girlie.' came a deep strange voice of a girl. 'who you think you are?'

'huh?' she muttered. 'am the Demon Fire Cat. Who the hell you think you are?' She was looking around but couldn't see anyone.

'what can't you see me girlie?' came the same voice.

'who the hell are you?' she yelled.

'why...' she said chuckling. 'am you.' She walked out of the shadows from behind her. Sword rose and at her neck. 'so you think your the Demon Fire Cat. Please don't make me laugh.'

'but...but...but...am...am...' she trembled.

'your who?'

'am...am not the Demon Fire Cat.' she cried as her throat was slightly slit.

'then who are you?' the true Demon Fire Cat smirked.

'amm...amm...' she began.

'come on i don't have all day.'

'amm..ammm...' she never frinished.

She slowly fell to the floor. Blood poured out of her neck all around the body and the real Demon Cat pulled up her sword and placed it on her shoulder. Kisho slowly stood up and looked at the Demon Fire Cat. She turned to him and smirked. She shown no emotions and her eyes were empty.

'am not the destructor.' she said and then ran off into the darkness. 'we'll meet again Kisho.'

'how the hell she know who i was?' he muttered to himself. Just as he was about to help put the fires out all the fires in the village disappeared. 'what the hell?' he stracthed his head. 'now am confused.' He turned around and saw Yunie out helping the injuried. 'hey Yunie.' he yelled. 'i thought you was to stay inside incase you got hurt.'

'don't give me that.' she yelled looking at him. 'i wanted to help and i am going to.'

Kisho sighed. 'fine. So when you come out?'

'i saw the fight.' she said.

'oh.' he sighed.

'not very good are you?' she smiled. 'considering it is your job to collect her.'

'don't give me that.' he moaned.

'what you didn't even try to get the real one.' she said.

'oh shut up.' he moaned

'what you should of tried.' she said. 'what stopped you? Her looks? Wait that means your a pervert.'

'don't start this again Yunie.' he sighed.

'fine whatever.' she sighed. 'you go and rest. You seem a tired.'

'fine.' he sighed walking away.

Yunie stopped and starred at him. 'i wonder if he is okay? i mean he usually moans or argues back.' She dropped to her knees. 'nooooo.' she dramatically yelled.

The people around the area that she was healing stopped and looked at her. Yunie stopped and got to her feet and looked at everyone.

'i over did it?' she asked.

'yes.' some of them said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was rising in the distance and Yunie and Kisho were upon the large tall black horse. They headed off into the distance from the town slowly. Yunie was leaning onto Kisho as he rode on. Kisho sat tall and they went in silence. Wrapped around Yunie was the usual brown blanket. Yunie yawned loudly to break the silence.

'did you have too?' moaned Kisho.

'what it was too quiet.' Yunie sighed.

'well am so sorry.' he yelled. 'you didn't need to come.'

'well i wanted too.' Yunie smiled. 'it is fun. It is better to have company then not to be alone.'

'what?' he asked. 'where you hear that?'

'it is the truth.' she said. 'who raised you?'

'well who raised you?' asked Kisho. Yunie went quiet and looked down at the ground. Kisho noticed how quiet she went. 'hey whats...'

'hey.' came two voices. 'hey wait. Stop. Hang on.'

Kisho stopped the horse and looked up with Yunie. Running up was the two people from the night before. They had a black bag with them and was waving at them. Yunie jumped down from the horse with Kisho.

'what you doing here?' asked Yunie.

'oh we thought you could do with some new clothes.' said the woman. 'you helped Amy and we still feel like we havent repaid you for your kindness. Also we think you would like some clothes then going around wearing that black shirt and the boots.'

Yunie looked down at the top. 'yep i would love some.'

'thought you would.' she smiled.

'hey you two turn around.' growled Yunie.

'god no need to be like that.' sighed Kisho, turning around with the man.

'shut up.' yelled Yunie throwing the black top at him.

'so James.' said Kisho to the man. 'how are you and Mint?'

'we are coping.' he said. 'we just found out she is pregnant again. So we are hoping for this one to survive.'

'i hope so too.' Kisho smiled at him.

'okay done.' Yunie muttered.

The two turned around and Yunie stood there in a pink skirt and a black top, Kisho whistled at her and she punched him. James and Mint both giggled.

'young love.' muttered James smiling.

'what did you say?' Yunie yelled in his face.

'nothing.' he smiled turning away.

'hey Kisho get up.' Yunie said turning to him.

'i am up.' yelled Kisho.

'so stop yelling.' she sighed.

'stop being so mean.' he yelled.

'am not mean and your yelling again.' Yunie muttered.

'oh stup up.' he sighed. 'we better get moving or we will lose her.'

'oh okay.' whined Yunie. 'but i wanna talk to my friends some more.'

'get on the horse.' he ordered as he sat on the horse.

'oooo...your ordering me now are you?' joked Yunie slowing getting on the horse.

Yunie and Kisho both smiled at the two and the two smiled at them. Yunie passed the bag to Kisho and Kisho sighed and attached it to his bag.

'have a safe jorney.' Mint said.

'we will.' Kisho smiled.

'oh am sorry...once again.' Yunie muttered.

'its okay dear we are...' Mint stopped from a large explosion in the village.

The whole village exploded and it was fully on fire. Screams and roars came from deep within it. Shooting out the ground came flying creatures which were green and red in colour. They roared and headed out the village towards them. The creatures had large orange beaks and their wings were skin. Their bodies covered in feathers and they had large claws. A swam of them headed towards the four of them.

'oh shit.' muttered Kisho and Yunie at the same time.

'we have to stop them.' Yunie said jumping from the horse and grabbing her sword.

'where they come from?' Kisho asked grabbing his sword and going to Yunie's side. 'James, Mint get somewhere safe and take Shadow.'

'Shadow?' Yunie asked.

'the horse.' he said starring at her.

'oh right.' she muttered looking up at the birds. 'so whats the plan?'

'how should i know.' he yelled. 'its your idea'

'oh gee thanks.' she yelled. 'look arguing wont get us out of this one.' she ran and slashed the closest bird that was near them.

Kisho ran and jumped and slashed another bird. 'easy to kill but there are too many.'

'well we have to stop them.' Yunie said killing another. 'we can't let them get away from us. They seem to attack anything that moves.'

'yeah your right.' Kisho said ducking.

The two jumped and attacked. Blood covered the ground around them and so did the bodies of the over size birds. Yunie and Kisho stood back to back as more came at them. Mint and James watched from a distance.

'now what?' Kisho asked.

'alright no more games.' she muttered moving away from Kisho. 'Kisho duck.' she said holding her hand high.

'what you doing?' he said ducking.

Yunie smiled and fire gathered in her hands and shot out in all directions. She was engulfed by flames. Kisho eyes were closed and from the distance was the two still watching. The flames disappeared and Yunie fell to her knees. Kisho slowly opened his eyes and went to her.

'what was that?' he asked.

'umm...i was trained in black magic by my father.' she muttered. 'he was great man but using it like that is dangerous. Am not very good at it.'

'well you stopped the birds.' he smiled standing up.

'yep your right. she smiled.

'aren't you going to get up?' asked Kisho.

Yunie snarled at him. 'i was hoping you was going to be a gentleman and help me up.' Yunie got to her feet.

Kisho smiled at her and she punched him in the arm. She looked up behind him and her face dropped.

'what? What is it?' he asked.

'they are still coming.' she trembled.

'what?' he said swinging around sword rose high.

Yunie bursted into laughter, 'i can't believe you fell for it.' She dropped to the floor in laughter. It was James and Mint walking up with Shadow.

'why you idiotic cat.' he yelled. 'that's it am leaving you.' he walked off to the horse and got on. He said his good byes to Mint and James and began to leave.

Yunie got up laughting. 'bye James and Mint.'

'Yunie...' began James.

'yes.'

'its nothing.' he sighed.

'oh okay bye.' she said laughting walking away.

'did you see that honey?' he asked.

'yes.' she sighed. 'do you think it is?'

'i dunno.' he sighed, watching her leave.

Yunie had stopped laughing and began to chase Kisho. 'Kisho.' she shouted. 'hey wait for me. Come on am sorry. Please stop. Hey wait.' she yelled chasing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'i can't believe you got me chasing you all day and part of the night.' Yunie whined collapsing by Kisho as he jumped off the horse.

Kisho looked at her and laughed. 'i cant believe you actually followed me.'

'well i didn't want to be left alone out in that desert.' she cried.

'god kitty i would of came back for you.' he said beginning to start a fire.

'what?' yelled out Yunie jumping to her feet. 'you mean you would of came back from me?'

'yep.' he said not looking up at her.

Yunie dropped to her knees. 'am hungry, i need a drink really bad and am tired.' she cried out.

'my god.' he said standing up. 'you sound like a a little child or should i say kitten.'

'oh shut.' she said but very weakly. She went to punch him but missed.

Kisho bursted into laughter. 'here drink this. I'll begin to cook.'

Yunie took the water bottle off him and began to drink away. A while later they was eating away and then Yunie was laying down looking up at the stars. Kisho sat up watching the flames as the two stayed quiet. The horse slept away as the air between the two became intense and heavy.

'hey Kisho.' muttered Yunie.

'yeah.' he sighed.

'am bored.' she whined.

'then go and do something but dont go to far.' he muttered.

'fine whatever.' she muttered walking away. She walked off into the the darkness.

'man am tired.' he yawned laying down. He was suddenly awaken by someone jumping onto his stomach.

'am so bored. So so bored.' Yunie sang dancing on his stomach.

'get off me Yunie.' yelled Kisho.

Yunie stopped and looked at him. 'oh Kisho. I didn't see you there.'

'yes you did.' he yelled pushing her off.

Yunie landed on the floor. 'ouch that hurt Kisho. That's it am sleeping with you tonight.'

'why is that different from any other night?' he shouted looking at her.

Yunie jumped to her feet. 'because i don't know.'

'oh for goodness sake sleep already.' he shouted.

'okay.' she happily yelled grabbing his arm and snuggled into him.

'what?' he yelled. She was sleep instandly. 'bloody hell she can be quiet.' he smiled slowly going to sleep.

Just as he was about to sleep he was awaken by a large noise. He sat up and saw Yunie gone. He began to wonder off looking for her only too see the Demon Fire Cat in the distance. Sword in her hand and she looked out at the starry sky. Kisho walked over to her sword ready to strike but as he got close she rose her sword at him as she turned around. She was still sat down and she looked up at him.

'what you want Kisho?' she asked.

'am here to collect you and take you to the emperor.' he said firmly.

'really?' she muttered. 'i don't think so.'

'why you say that?' he asked.

Slowly the Demon Fire Cat stood up and placed the sword by his neck. 'you know. No one have ever spoken to me and when they do it is to kill me. You will never know why i do what i do for you never ask. For your men try and take me i will...' she stopped and slashed his left eye, reopening his scar. '...scar you for life, once again, It is your emperor who wants me and your the one sent to me, so your the once scarred. Bewarned though once i get to the empire's capital your emperor will be dead.' She then began to walk away.

Kisho held his eye and headed back. Once he got back he saw Yunie there. She looked up at him and ran to him. Yunie began to treat his eye as he told her about the Demon Fire Cat. Yunie listened but didn't really seem interested.

'she has a point.' Yunie muttered. 'why don't you ask her why she does what she does.'

'never thought about it.' he sighed.

'well i think everyone misudges her and treats her terrible.' yunie muttered. 'what if she aint what everyone thinks. Also why does the emperor want her so bad?'

'ummm...'Kisho muttered. 'you make a good point.' he looked up at the moon and sighed. 'ouch.' he yelled looking at Yunie.

'what am trying to stop the bleeding.' she yelled at him.

'well your hurting me.' he yelled.

'stop whining.' she yelled at him. 'you baby.'

'am not a baby.' he whined.

'yes you are.' she yelled.

'no am not.' he moaned.

'you baby.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two once again upon the horse rode in the grass lands that surrounded them. They made their way over hilly land. Kisho looked around the area as he rode on and Yunie slowly dozed off as they rode on. While she slowly began to fall to sleep, she awoken to Kisho's cursing.

'what? What? What is it?' she said jumping up looking around.

'oh sorry Yunie.' sighed Kisho. 'i just remembered something.'

'oh what is it?' she asked.

'it's just i remember that i first encountered the Demon Fire Cat in the first city she destroyed. She seemed so calm and relaxed about what she was doing it was slightly scary.' he muttered. 'she just looked on as people died. I got into a fight with her and we battled it out. She was an excellant fighter. I was suprised that i could even keep up with her but she knocked me down and drew her sword to strike. I got up but she swung her sword at me and it slashed my eye. I thought i was going to go blind but i was lucky not too. She seemed to of remembered me which is creepy as well.'

'oh so you and she faced one another before.' she muttered.

'yeah. She is the reason i joined up with the emperor's secret army because of my Master, Master Lan.' he said. 'he saw the fight and helped me. He also trained me for ages until she continued to attack towns and villages. So they sent me to do it. They think because i have faced her before i can capture her and bring her to the empire. I dunno if i can do that but i can try i guess.'

Yunie stopped and looked out at the hill they was almost at the top of. She sighed and never looked up at him. Kisho became quiet once again and then looked in the direction that Yunie was looking in. He then looked away and looked at her hair.

'what's that?' asked Yunie pointing to a field of multicolours.

'huh?' Kisho looked up and saw the colours.

'wow they look like multicoloured blobs.' smiled Yunie jumping from the horse and running over to them.

'hey don't go too near them.' Kisho called after her.

'but they are pretty.' smiled Yunie.

'yay but they can hurt you.' he sighed watching her run to one. 'fine. Don't listen to me.' he muttered relising she never paid attention.

'hello pretty purple blob.' waved Yunie. 'how are you today?' the blob remained emotionless. 'so Mr Blob what are you doing today? You are so cool.' she grinned.

The blob suddenly had two black beady eyes appear and a long thin black line for its mouth. Yunie shrieked in delight and smiled. Slowly she reached out her hand to touch the blob but as her hand almost touched it, the blobs mouth opened. Yunie smiled and then screamed as razor sharp and long teeth appeared in its mouth and its eyes turned red. All the blobs that was there all went the same way and a bucnh began to chase Yunie. Yunie screamed running in circles from the blobs. Kisho sighed as she ran around the horse.

'help! Help!' she screamed. 'blobs chasing me.'

'i warned you.' he muttered. 'these aren't friendly blobs.'

'no you didn't.' she screamed.

'yes i did.' he yelled.

'all i heard was blah blah blah.' she whined.

'god Yunie your an idiot.' he sighed.

Yunie stopped and starred at him. She went to punch him but a blob jumped up at her. Screaming once again she began to run around in cirlces around the horse once again. Kisho sighed and looked down at Shadow. Yunie kept running around and more and more blobs headed towards them. She continued to scream and jumping up and down so the blobs didn't bite her.

'come here and give me your hand.' he sighed reaching his hand out. As he did a blob jumped up and nearly bit his hand off. 'fuck.'

Kisho moved his hand away and then grabbed Yunie on her next round. She was pulled onto the horse and then Shadow jumped over the blobs. Shadow ran through the blobs quickly as Kisho held onto Yunie. The blobs snapped at Shadow as he raced through them. A little while later after running through the valley of the blobs Yunie was laughing.

'why are you laughing?' he yelled.

'they was funny.' she giggled.

'how was they funny you almost got eaten by blobs?' he yelled.

'calm down.' she grinned. 'it was amusing.'

'no it wasn't' he yelled.

'fine, fine it wasn't.' she giggled

As they continued to ride all Yunie could do was laugh. 'stop it.' yelled Kisho.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun was high in the sky and there was no clouds in the air. They rode along in the burning heat, Yunie laid her head onto Kisho with her eyes closed, moaning about the heat.

'its too hot.' she whined. 'am dieing.'

'will you stop it.' moaned Kisho. 'its too hot to argue.'

'i know but am too hot.' cried Yunie.

'stop it.' he sighed. 'if i remember correctly there is a city on the other side of this hill but it is a dog people's city and with the Demon Fire Cat wandering around they might not let cat people in. I know that cat people have had trouble getting into the city because of her.'

'oh great.' cried Yunie.

'don't worry.' he said. 'they do a test and i dunno what it is but they do a test and if you are clear you can enter. They said they know how to tell the Demon Fire Cat apart from other people.'

'oh great.' she muttered.

'don't be sad.' he said. 'it will be alright.'

'i believe you.' she smiled.

As they came over the hill they saw a large city that stretched on. Many tall buildings could be seen and so could many streets. Around the city was a large great wall and a large city gate was seen. They rode to the large city gate which was locked and there was fours guards by the gate. Two of the guards walked over too them. All the guards was in great silver armour and was armed with a large rifle and a long sword. Each one had a dog face with what seemed to be human features too and was covered in fur like a dog. They dressed like a human but had paws as hands and they wore large silver boots too.

'who goes there?' came one of the guards.

'i am Captain Kisho of the emperor's secret army and this is my friend Yunie we need a place to rest and then pass through.' he said firmly.

'i see you have a cat person with you.' came the other guard. 'we cannot let her pass until she proves something to us and answer us a few questions.'

'a few questions.' muttered Yunie.

'yes.' he said. 'now please come off the horse.'

Yunie jumped down off the horse and stood before them. Kisho kept a close eye on the guards as they dragged her away from the horse and began to walk around her and checking her. The other two guards had came over and they had their guns drawn and aimed at her back. Yunie stood there looking at the guards.

'do you have any unique abilities?' he asked.

'yes. I am skilled in black mage magic of fire, water, lightening and wind. As well as dark and light magic.' she said. 'i was trained by the wizard Tai.'

'wizard Tai?' said one who held a gun. 'he is a great wizard. You must of been special since he only trains speically selected people.'

'are you a traveller?' the guard who asked before said.

'yes. I travel town to town as a healer.' she said. 'i heal the injuried and send the spirits of the dead to the heavens.'

'very well. Your job does not seem to make you a evil one but we have one more request.' he said.

'yes?' Yunie muttered.

'take off your top.' he said.

'what?' Yunie asked in shock.

'take your top off now please unless your hiding something.' he said looking at her.

'yeah my body.' she whined. 'like am letting you see my body.'

'hey.' Kisho called walking over. 'why she need to take her top off?'

'the Demon Fire Cat has a mark on her chest of a burning angelic maidan.' a guard said. 'it was seen by some of are troops who survived the Moontide destruction.'

'a burning angelic maidan.' he repeated.

Yunie took a deep breath and began to slowly remove her top. She held her top in her hand and looked up at the guards. She took there in a black bra and upon her chest was a fire sign and in the flames was a rose. The guards looked at her and guns went into her back. Kisho walked over to the guards and moved the guns down.

'you happy now. It aint a burning angelic maidan.' he said.

'where you get that?' asked a guard to Yunie.

'i can't remember.' she said. 'i was told i was born with it but i don't believe it.'

'umm.' they began to think.

Yunie placed her top back on and Kisho walked to her side. The guards all stood together and whispered and looked up at Yunie as they did. Yunie looked at Kisho and Kisho walked to his horse and walked it over to Yunie. Then two guards walked away and came back with another guard. He was wearing a different colour amour to them and he stood tall and walked over to Yunie.

'the guards has informed me of your mark and what you do.' he said firmly. 'you may enter but we are watching you carefully.' he said starring at her evilfully.

'very well.' she said. 'i have nothing to hide.'

'thank you captain Jim.' Kisho said nodding his head.

'your welcome Kisho.' he said. 'i trust you not to bring a Demon into the city.'

'no i wont but if you see her tell me. It is my duty to bring her back to the emperor.' he said.

'why? Why would the emperor want a Demon?' he asked.

'honestly i dunno.' he said. 'am following orders.'

'watch it ok.' Jim said. 'some orders should not be followed.'

'i know Jim.' smiled Kisho. 'you have told me that before.'

'i'll come and see you before you leave.' he smiled.

'looking forward to it Jim.' Kisho said walking away with Yunie.

The two walked into the city with the great gate closing behind them. Yunie looked at the floor and then turned to the guards.

'you bloody perverts.' she yelled at the guards.

'shut up.' growled Kisho.

'you shut up girlie or we are coming to get you.' yelled at guard.

'come and get me then.' Yunie yelled angrily.

'shut up girlie.' yelled a guard. 'Kisho shut her up.'

'i will.' Kisho called. He grabbed Yunie's arm 'shut up now Yunie.' he growled quiety. 'you want to get thrown out and then take the long way round and battle evil fiends and try and not get caught in quick sand and traps set by bandits.'

'fine whatever.' she sighed. 'but they are still perverts. They could of at least asked to pull my top down sightly.'

'your right.' Kisho agreed. 'i dunno why they didn't ask that but at least we are in the city so shut up.'

'whatever.' Yunie snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'ummm...' moaned Yunie as she awoken. As she was about to get up she felt someone holding her breast. 'aaaahhhh.' she screamed. 'pervert!'

She turned her head and screamed once again and punched Kisho in the face causing him to go backwards. He landed on the floor head first and legs still on the bed. Kisho woke up screaming and Yunie crawled to the bedside. She was wearing the black shirt she wore before she got the skirt and top. He was wearing black boxers and a white top. Kisho rolled off the bed and held his head.

'what was that for?' he yelled.

'sorry but you was touching my breast you pervert.' she cried.

'no i didn't.' Kisho yelled.

'yes you did.' she yelled. 'anyway i wouldn't hit you for no reason.'

They both went quiet and there was a awkard silence.

'yeah sure you don't' Kisho finally said rolling his eyes.

'yes you do.' he said getting up.

'no i don't.' she cried.

She jumped to her feet and stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door Kisho'd face who too was heading for the bathroom. The door hit Kisho in the face and Kisho fell backwards onto the floor, hand to his face. There was the sounding of running water coming from the bathroom just as Kisho got up.

'awww come Yunie.' he said banging on the door. 'i need to use the bathroom.'

'go away.' she yelled. 'am taking a bath. I need one. Especially since i have been with you and you haven't let me have one.'

'what?' he yelled. 'you could of have one that time we was near to the water.'

'and let you watch me you pervert.' she called back. 'god is everyone in this city a pervert?' she muttered.

'i heard that.' he said. 'fine. Am going to the shop and get some new clothes. You want some?'

'yeah and food to take with us. Am bored of being hungry while we travel.' she whined.

'you eat.' he said.

'yeah when we stop.' she said.

'fine fine fine.' he sighed. 'i'll make sure we have a bag full of snacks and drinks.'

'ok.' she muttered.

'now where i put my money?' he asked himself searching the room.

Yunie stood under the running water of the shower. Her eyes closed she enjoyed the warmth of the water flowing over her body. She pulled her hair back and ears back as she slowly opened her eyes. A sharp pain went down the her back causing her to fall backwards knocking over bottles that was in the bathroom. She fell to her knees and placed her head onto the side. She began to cry as the pain increased. Eventually blood began to pour from her back back surrounded her. Yunie cried out in pain as the pain continued. Slowly from her back she felt something coming out her back. Very slowly a strange black and pink thing came out the back and then they spreaded out. It was a pair of black and pink wings. Blood covered them but the blood was being washed away because of the flowing water. Yunie slowly got back to her feet and her arm began to bleed. Slowly she got out the bath and walked to the mirror. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Yunie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Then she saw a strange figure in the window that reflected in the mirror. She swung her head around and saw a gurad at te window. His eyes wide open. He suddenly then disappeared from the window.

'shit.' she growled.

The guard began to run down the streets but he was grabbed and pulled into a dark alley way. He was slung into a wall. Slowly the guard got up and saw the Demon Fire Cat before him. In her hand was her sword and she had wings too. Slowly she walked to him and pulled him up off the floor.

'my your a nosey perverted man aren't you.' she growled.

'no. No please don't. No.' he screamed.

His screamed echoed the streets around. People headed that way as well as the guards and Kisho. Kisho dropped the bags at the corner and drew his sword as well as the guards. Kisho looked at the Demon Fire Cat and the body by her. People screamed seeing the man had his head chopped off and blood everywhere. Blood still poured from the man's body. Kisho glared at the Demon Cat as she turned around. Her sword covered in blood as well as her hands. In her free hand was the head of the man. She smirked and threw the head at the people behind the guards and Kisho. Women and men both screamed as the head landed near them. It's eyes still wide open and its mouth open too. Women faint and people moved away and threw up. The Demon Cat rose her bloody glove to her lips and licked the blood off the gloves. Peopl pulled a face and so did the guards.

'hmmm...' she muttered. 'not very tasty you know.'

'dam you, you bitch.' growled Kisho.

'awwww.' she pulled a evil face. 'i made you mad?'

'shut up bitch.' Kisho growled. 'your coming with me.'

'ooo really.' she smiled.

Kisho drew his sword and ran towards her, in full rage. The Demon Cat jumped up in the air and landed on Kisho's sword. Kisho stood there holding his sword out with the Demon Cat upon it. He didn't move for the sword felt no heavier. Kisho starred at her as she knelt to look at him in the eyes.

'so now what you going to do Kisho?' she whispered. She stood back up. Slowly she rose her sword at Kisho. 'i haven't got any time to play boy.'

The Demon Cat looked up and a surge of lightening at her. She jumped and disappeared. People turned around to see Yunie there. She moved her hands downwards and looked over at Kisho. Kisho looked at Yunie and smiled.

Yunie stood there, her hair dripping wet and blood on her water soaked top and skirt. Her wings were gone and she didn't have her boots on and she slowly walked to Kisho's side.

'so that was her?' she said. Upon her back her top was soaked in blood.

'yes that was the Demon.' Kisho muttered. 'what happened to you?' he asked noticing the blood and her arm which was bleeding.

'your the demon.' growled Captain Jim.

'how can i be the demon if i just saved Kisho.' Yunie snapped.

'you look alot like her bloody bitch.' Jim growled.

'shut your fucking mouth you git.' yelled Yunie. 'if i knew her i would of told Kisho where he could of found her and then i would of left Kisho alone but since i don't am staying Kisho to help him and keep him company.'

'oh really?' he said. 'explain the blood.'

'i had a fucking accident you bastard.' Yunie snarled

'ok break it up you too.' Kisho said. 'i trust Yunie and she id just save us so lets just shut up about this all. Also if Yunie was the Demon Fire Cat how could she attack her and be behind us at the same time? Yunie and the Demon Fire Cat can't be in the same place at the same time.' Captain Jim sighed and nodded in agreement with what Kisho said. Kisho then turned to Yunie and paid more attention to her. 'Yunie what happened to you?'

'she has a point Jim.' Kisho said. 'Yunie what happened to you?'

'i fell over in the bathroom and some how my back began to bleed and so did my arm.' she sighed, still in pain.

'well lets get back and let you rest.' Kisho said placing his arm around her. 'we will rest again and then leave tomorrow.'

'very well.' Yunie muttered, punching Kisho in the face.

'see you around Jim.' Kisho said rubbing his face smiling. 'your still hurting me?' he asked as they walked away, grabbing the bags.

As they walked away they heard Captain Jim ordering his guards to take post on every street corner and every guard should get in involved. He also went on saying they must catch the Demon Fire Cat quickly. Yunie as she walked heard him say, keep an eye on her. She stopped and starred at him evilfully and then ran to Kisho's side once again.

'sorry Kisho.' she smiled.

'my god you must be hurt.' he joked. 'your being nice to me.'

Yunie stopped and punched him in the face. 'nope i can't be nice to you for more then one minute can i?'

'sorry.' Kisho smiled at her.

'come on.' she sighed. 'my back is killing.'

'oh ok.' Kisho said catching up with her

'you haven't brought me anything perverted have you?' asked Yunie. Kisho didn't reply. He was looking behind him. 'you have haven't you?' Yunie yelled attacking him.

'what?' he said as she jumped onto his back. 'what i do?'

She playfully attacked him and messed up his hair. 'you heard.'

'no i didn't.' Kisho giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Kisho. Kisho get your butt up now.' yelled Yunie.

Kisho stayed asleep in the bed. Yunie grabbed the bed and flipped the matrass over causing Kisho to fly out of the bed. He landed on the floor and he jumped up. Yunie stood there in her new clothes and bandaged up. She wore a pink shirt and a long skirt which had a long silt in the side. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black shorts which could be seen. There was a white belt that kept the skirt on tightly. Kisho looked at her angrily.

'what was that for?' he yelled.

'come on we have to get out of her.' she said quickly throwing him, his clothes.

'what wh...' he stopped and notice flames outside the building. He ran to the window putting on his troussers, tripping as he did. 'what the hell?' Flames began to engulf the city in the distance.

'i bet it was her?' Yunie said grabbing her sword. 'come on. We have to get a move on.'

'yeah but shouldn't we help?' he asked.

'no not really.' Yunie muttered. 'we have to get out of here.'

'but why?'

'lets leave.' Yunie said running out the room with Kisho chasing her.

'what the hell is going on?' he asked.

'Jim thinks it is me and plus i don't what to be here when this place blows up.' she yelled jumping onto Shadow.

'your right.' he muttered running into the bulding grabbing their stuff and placed it onto the horse.

He then jumped onto the horse and they began to ride off. Kisho and Yunie looked as the flames engulfed the city and people screamed and yelled as the flames headed towards them. As they was about to leave the city limits a large yellow blob with red eyes came from the ground. It had a flower on its head which was pink and surrounding the large flower was many blue flowers. It had a large mouth and it roared. Within its mouth was large pink teeth they was sharp and shiny, with blue flower jewels on. Surrounding it was the flying birds from before. From the blob came an arm and in its blob of its hand was a gaint pink and blue flower;

'awwww quite.' shrieked Yunie in delight.

'you have to kidding.' Kisho said looking up at it. 'it looks like a ... a ... a blob.'

'well of course but it is a cute blob.' Yunie smiled. 'come on. Lets go and stroke it.'

'what?' he yelled.

'lets stroke it?' Yunie asked again.

'your insane.' Kisho yelled at her.

'that maybe true...' she said thinking.

'lets get out of the town ad kill it that way.' Kisho said.

'very well.' Yunie said. 'now step on it.'

'am going as fast as i bloody can.' he moaned.

Yunie rose her hand a blasted the blob creature with powerful lightening surges. Kisho starred at her angrily as the blob came after them. The blob moved across the town destroying it and screams of people could be heard. As it moved it lefted a trail of flames and the giant birds followed it. They rode out of the town as quickly as possible. Yunie finally jumped off the horse as she grabbed her sword. Kisho stopped Shadow and looked at Yunie.

'ummm Yunie.' he yelled. 'you can't beat that thing.'

'got to try.' she yelled.

'but a sword wont beat that thing.' he yelled at her.

'am not using a sword.' she smiled.

Yunie pulled the sword infront of her and the sword began to glow and a it transformed into a a long sharp pink and black staff. She began to spin it around in one hand and aimed it at the giant blob as it made its way to them. Kisho drew his sword and charged towards Yunie and slashed a gaint red and green bird before it hit her. Kisho looked down at her as she looked at him with a stupid grin on her face.

'very well.' he sighed. 'be careful. I'll take out the birds. Come on shadow.' he said to Shadow. 'lets go and get them.'

Kisho charged off and Yunie stood and watched him as he began to attack the birds and take them down. As Yunie watched a large fire ball almost hit her. She turned at the flames that raged around her.

'oops.' she grinned raising her staff.

As she rose her staff the flames surrounding her rose up too and spun around the the top of the staff. She gently pulled the staff backwards with the flames following and then swung it infront of her and the flames shot at the blob and surrounded the blob. The flames began to enclose the blob and then sliced the blob about four times right through the it. The blob then fell apart causing Yunie and Kisho to take cover. Yunie hid behind a large rock as the blob pieces fell to the grond causing a large quake. A little while later Yunie crawled from beneath the rock and looked up. The blob had disappeared and Kisho was no where to be seen.

'Kisho?' she called. 'Kisho?'

She began to walk through the dead field of birds and looked for Kisho. Kisho or Shadow could not be seen at all. She held her staff closely to her body as she walked around looking for him, calling his name. He never replied at all. Just as she turned a wave of water struck her causing her to fall backwards. Her staff fell out of her hands as she landed on the floor. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed her staff and shot a jolt of lightening at whoever attacked her.

'my my my Yunie.' came a voice of a old man. 'you still can't dodge my attacks.'

'huh?' Yunie spun around to see an old man in the distance.

He wore a long dark blue robe and in his had a wooden staff with a glowing blue orb on. he had a long white beard and long white hair. On top of his head was a long pointed dark blue hat. He stood there tall looking at her with gentle blue eyes.

'long time no see my child. ' he softly smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'death hath a thousands doors to let out life.' he said.

'god pops.' she smiled. 'still speaking like that.'

'yes and your mouth and attitude hasn't changed.' he muttered.

Yunie starred at him evilfully. 'am going to pertend that i never heard that.'

She walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back. Although he was old, he was taller then what she was. They stood hugging one another for a while and then moved away. Yunie began to look around.

'ummm Kisho?' she called. 'Kisho? Kisho? Where are you Kisho?' she cried. She dropped to the floor and began to cry. 'the blob killed Kisho.' she cried.

'oh gee thanks.' came Kisho's voice. 'why am i the one to die?'

'Kisho! You live.' she screamed jumping up and flinging her arms around him.

'ahhh.' he yelled. 'get off me. Who the old man?' he said looking at the man.

'oh.' Yunie smiled as she jumped onto Kisho's back. 'Kisho this is Master Tai.'

'Master Tai?' Kisho muttered.

'hello Kisho.' smiled Master Tai.

'Yunie get off me.' yelled Kisho.

'No.'

'Get off.' he yelled.

'umm...' Master Tai muttered looking up at them fighting.

Master Tai stopped and turned around. He sighed and when he turned back around he Kisho on the floor in a arm lock with Yunie stood on him. He starred at them as Kisho screamed in pain as she held him laughing. Master Tai dropped his head and shook it as Kisho yelled out.

'now child behave your self.' Master Tai said.

'yes pops.' she smiled getting off Kisho.

Kisho jumped up and starred at Yunie. 'god your dangerous woman.'

'not my fault your so weak.' she sighed.

'am not weak.' he yelled.

'yes you...' she began.

'you two come with me.' Master Tai said walking away.

The two looked up and began to follow Master Tai. Shadow walked along side Kisho as Yunie walked on Kisho's side. They was led along the open plain into a dense forest. Once in the dense forest, they was led to a hut. In the wooden hut was potion bottles, ingredients and all sorts of things as well as a kitchen and the unusal house hold items. He had a large cauldron in the middle off the room and candles everywhere. The walls were plain wood and so was the floor. They stood in the crammed room as Shadow stood outside. Kisho held their bags as they all looked at the room. Yunie sighed and turned to her master as he stood looking at his potion bottles.

'just like you aint it?' muttered Yunie. 'can't throw anything away.' she kicked his cauldron.

'shut up moaning kiddo.' he said still looking through his potions. 'you always moaned. Even when you was a little one.'

'oh shut up.' she said sitting down on one of the chairs.

Kisho placed the bag down and sat by Yunie. Master Tai stopped and walked over too Yunie and hit her across the head with his staff. Yunie held her head. Kisho starred and she looked at him evilfully.

'god what was that for?' she yelled. He hit her again. 'and that?' and then he hit her again. 'why are you hitting me?' He eventually hit her seven times and she jumped up and too the staff out of his hands. 'why are you hitting me?'

'you know why.' he said firmly and then moved to Kisho. 'so your the one chasing after the Demon Fire Cat.'

'yeah.' he muttered. 'how you know that?'

'ah i have been following Yunie for quite a while and then you helped her and i listened and watched both of you for quite a while.' he explained.

'what?' yelled Yunie jumping up. 'you have been watching us? Wait!' she moved right to him. 'you didn't trust me did you? Some Master you are. Not trusting you own pupil.'

'how can i trust a wild crazy hyper child like you with black magic?' he said.

'what?'

'wow Yunie. Am not just the only one who doesn't trust you.' Kisho smiled.

Yunie rose her fist and punched him. Kisho fell to the floor. She then turned and face Master Tai. 'so why come to us now?'

'ah i'll tell you in a while but first Kisho. The mark upon the Demon Cat's chest do you know what it is?' he asked. Kisho shook his head in confusion. 'it shows a maidan. Not an angelic one but a scared one. She is the one that shows the burning innocent soul of the Demon Cat. Surrounded with flames, she is caged within her own body.; he explained. 'the Demon Cat is someone who is misjudged. Try and understand on what i have just said and you may understand why she does what she does or at least understand what she is going through.'

'oh ok.' yelled Yunie. 'forget about that why were you following me?'

'ah yes.' he muttered. 'i wanted to make sure you was okay on your own especially from what you have been through and also i wanted to make sure you have the one to help you.'

'what is he going on about?' Kisho asked Yunie.

'umm...i think so.' Yunie muttered looking at Kisho and then back up to Master Tai.

'also Yunie what you know about Kisho?' he asked. 'and Kisho what you know about Yunie?' Yunie looked at Kisho and he looked at her.

'ummmm...he is a captain of a army for the emperor.' Yunie muttered trying to think.

'she is a traveller and a healer and a black mage.' Kisho said thinking. 'she is also crazy and hyper and werid in dangerous situtations.'

'what you say?' yelled Yunie.

'and she is loud.' Kisho sighed.

'what?' she yelled grabbing him. 'am not loud.'

'then why are you yelling at me?' he asked calmly.

'why are you so bloody serious almost all the time?' she asked.

'i am not.' he moaned backwards.

Master Tai starred at the two as they began to fight one another. 'i see.'

'you see what old man?; Yunie yelled looking at him as she had hold of Kisho's shirt.

'it's love.' he smiled.

'love.' the two yelled together.

'i don't love him.' Yunie yelled. 'he is a total git.'

'what? Am not a git.' Kisho said moving away from Yunie. 'Who would love a girl like that?'

'what did you say?' Yunie yelled about to punch him.

'Well how are you two suppose to trust one another and help one another if you two don't know a thing about one another?' Master Tai sighed shutting them up.

'good point.' Yunie said. 'so how old are you?' sh asked looking at Kisho.

'am 24...' he began to say.

'oh my god.' she yelled jumping up. She began to pace the room. 'oh my god. A pervert. I have been with a man 7 years older then me? Oh my god.' she began to over react.

'wait.' Kisho said. 'your 17?'

'yes.'

'bloody hell. I thought you was younger with the way you act.' Kisho said. Yunie starred at him.

'okay.' sighed Master Tai. 'you two seem to have a great relationship.' The two starred at him and the room became silent.

'hey Master.' Yunie said. 'am guessing you wanna talk to me alone.'

'yes i do Yunie.' he smiled. 'how did you know?'

'you always stand by that door if you do.' she smiled. 'be back soon Kisho.'

Yunie and Master Tai walked out the hut and passed Shadow. They sat down on two fallen logs and they sat quiet for a while. Kisho stood up and looked out the window at the two. He saw them both talk with a serious face. He crept to the door and opened it slightly. He heard them both speak.

'Yunie.' Master Tai said. 'you sure you know what you are doing?'

'yes i do.' she smiled. 'i trust him.'

'very well.' Master Tai said. 'you get some sleep it is getting dark. Oh and Kisho.' he said looking to the door. 'come here. I would like a word.'

Kisho opened the door and looked at them and grinned stupidly. Yunie got up and said night and headed off to a room. Kisho walked over to Master Tai and sat down infront of him.

'Kisho.' he said. 'i know the Demon Cat girl but i can say i dont know where she is other wise i would turn her in. I just want to know. Do you have any idea on who she is?'

'i know this is stupid but at first i thought it was Yunie.' Yunie was by the door listening from the inside. She listen carefully. 'but then she saved me from the Demon Fire Cat so it can't be her. So no i have no clue. All i know is that she is after the emperor.' Yunie walked off to the bedroom.

'Kisho do you know why she let you live when she first started to kill?' he asked lookin at Kisho's scar.

'no.' he muttered.

'she scarred you so she could find you. She wants you to be the one to help her and her to release the innocent burning soul within her.' Master Tai explained. 'i know this for she has told me herself but why she does what she does. You have to ask her yourself. Otherwise something will happen. Some orders Kisho should not be followed.'

'huh?' he looked at him. 'are you saying i shouldn't turn in...'

'yes. I am.' Master Tai looked at him. 'talk to her and whatever you choose to do, lets hope it is just right.'

'hmm...' Kisho looked at the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Master am going out for a walk if Kisho wakes up tell him i'll see him later.' called Yunie as she walked out the house wearing a long blue dress,

The sun was high in the sky. She wore her black boots like always and walked out with a blue ribbon in her hair and she didn't have her sword with her and she wandered off into the forest following the path.

'what a lovely day.' she smiled. 'ah it has been so long since i have walked down this path. I remember walking down here when i first came here and i was sad.' She stopped and looked over at a wooden swing which hung from a tree. 'no way.' she smiled in delieght. 'it is still here. The swing is still here. After all these years.' she ran to it and sat on it and slowly began to swing. Her eyes closed she enjoyed swinging backwards and forwards in the gentle warmth. 'this is so nice. I guess this place was the only true place that felt like home.' As she swung away, footsteps could be heard behind her. She stopped swinging and sighed. 'Kisho if that is you am going to,' she turned her head and shutted up.

Before her was a group of three men. She sighed and stood up and starred at them. One pulled out a knife and put it towards her neck.

'oh man.' she muttered.

'take off your clothes.' he ordered.

Yunie took a deep breathe and pointed behind them. 'look there!' she called. As the men stupidly turned around she ran off in the direction of the hut.

'look where?' one said looking around.

'i dunno.' said another.

The other turned to her. 'hey she is gone.'

The three chased after her and knocked her to the ground. Yunie fell and then quickly got back up. One was behind her and had the knife to her neck once again. The other two stood infront of her. They moved towards her and was about to kiss her but she screamed and they let go.

'look there.' she cried out pointing behind them once again.

Once again the men turned around and saw nothing. One of them stratched their heads. 'what we looking for?'

'i dunno.' one said again.

'hey girlie.' she the first one. 'what are we looking for?' he turned around and notcied she was gone once again.

'this is getting stupid.' said the third.

As the three chased her once again. They grabbed her and they began to touch her. She tried to moved but felt frozen to the spot. They moved closer and closer and Yunie looked up.

'umm guys look behind you,' she muttered.

'oh no girlie.' the one with the knife smiled. 'not this time.'

'oh okay.' she rolled her eyes.

One of them fell to the floor with blood splattering everywhere. A glimsp of a sword could be seen striking the second one. The third man then got smashed in the face with a punch. Yunie moved away from them and sighed.

'i tried to warn you.' she sighed walking to Kisho. 'thanks.'

'i swear you have a thing that man just wants to get you under dress you know. Or a habbit of getting into trouble.' Kisho muttered looking at her.

'yeah am sorry.' she sighed. 'i don't mean for it too happen it just does.'

'why no fight them off like when you fight me?' he asked.

'umm...' Yunie became quiet.

'what is it?' he asked.

'its...its...' she stopped and screams filled her head. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them with water in her eyes. 'its just...when i was...i mean...am afriad of men when they make moves on me and stuff you know. Stupid i know...' Yunie walked off.

'hey what's wrong?' he asked after her.

'nothing lets head back.' she said walking to the hut.

They walked into the hut and the Master was stood there watching her enter. Yunie smiled at him as Kisho walked into the door. Kisho sat down as Yunie walked over too the bags. She began to search the bags too see what was in them.

'so how was your walk?' he asked.

'it was fine.' Yunie replied, as she continued to look.

'fine?' muttered Master Tai. 'so when you leaving?'

'as soon as Yunie is ready.' Kisho said. 'i can not waste time. I have to find the Demon Fire Cat.'

'just remember my boy.' the Master said. 'talk to her before you act.'

'yes i will.'

'hey we have guns.' smiled Yunie pulling them out.

'oh yeah.' Kisho said. 'they are from the bandits that we met before.'

'cool.' smiled Yunie. 'am keeping these.'

'just don't use them on me and we will be fine.' Kisho warned.

'but Kisho.' Yunie playfully said. 'i wanted to use you as target practice.' she aimed the gun at him.

'you kitty. Put it away.' Kisho said slightly scared. 'they can be dangerous.'

'oh ok.' she said.

When moving it downwards she accidently pulled the trigger and the bullet just missed Kisho's foot. Kisho starred at her as well as Master Tai. He then got up.

'i told you they was dangerous.' he yelled.

'what?' Yunie cried. 'it was a accident.'

'everything is a accident.' he moaned.

'no it aint.' she said punching him. 'that wasn't.'

'am going to kill you.' he yelled.

'you two better get a move on if you want to beat the dark time.' muttered Master Tai.

'dark time?' Kisho repeated.

'oh yeah.' Yunie said grabbing the bags. 'lets go.'

'what is the dark time?' Kisho demanded.

'explain later.' she said jumping onto Shadow after putting the bags onto him.

'hello.' muttered Kisho. 'you going to tell me?' he climbed onto the horse.

'yes soon.' she sighed. She looked at Master Tai. 'well bye old man.'

'be looking forward to see you soon.' he smiled and waved good bye to them as the rode off into the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'can't shadow go any faster?' moaned Yunie as they raced through the dense forest.

'he is going as fast as he can.' Kisho sighed. 'this forest is so fucking dense am surpised we haven't fallen off yet. Look Yunie what is this dark time?'

'oh that.' Yunie muttered. 'it is a time when all the dark creatures come out to feed.'

'huh but it is day how can it be dark time?' Kisho asked confused.

'i dunno really...never thought about it but i do know that the creatures are flesh eating and blood sucking.' Yunie explained. 'the creatures though cannot leave the forest for direct sunlight kills them but they cannot come out at night which i dunno why but they can't. They have to stay in the darkness of the forest and feed before the sun sets.'

'that is so complicated you know.' Kisho said.

'no, not really.' muttered Yunie. 'i have only see them when i was training with Master Tai.'

Shadow raced through the dense forest as it slowly began to fill with strange noises and movement surrounded them and it all got louder as they continued through. Eyes began to appear all around them and they was of all shapes and sizes. Slowly they began to come closer out of the darkness of the forest. As they continued to race through, something grabbed hold of Kisho and he was pulled backwards off the horse and slammed into the ground. Yunie stopped Shadow and turned to Kisho.

'Kisho.' she cried out.

Kisho sat up and began to rub his head. A strange growling noise came from behind him and Kisho slowly turned his head to a small green furry creature with red eyes. It had arms longer then its body and legs, while its legs were half the size of its body. Down its back was large blue spikes and it starred at Kisho intensely. Kisho starred at it slowly getting up so it didn't attack. He began to walk backwards as the creature watched him. Kisho walked into a tree and the creature jumped at him. a loud gun shot was heard and the creature exploded and Kisho was covered in thick green stuff. He turned and saw Yunie stood there, gun in her hand she had the gun raisd. Kisho wiped the thick green skin off him.

'thanks alot Yunie.' he growled.

'it's either that or losing a face.' Yunie said. 'come on that must of mad the rest mad.'

'rest?' Kisho looked at her.

'yeah.' Yunie sighed pointing to both sides.

Kisho turned his head and saw red eyes surrounding them all the same height as the last creature. 'ah i see.' Kisho muttered.

Kisho and Yunie ran for Shadow. Kisho got on first and then pulled Yunie onto Shadow and sat her infront of him. Shadow raced off as the creatures chased them. Yunie looked over Kisho's shoulder.

'were dead.' she sighed.

'don't speak like that, we will just hurry.'

'oh were so dead.'

'stop it.'

'were dead.'

'no we aren't. Why you saying that anyway?' he yelled.

Yunie pointed to the trees above them. 'were so so dead.'

'were aren't...' he turned his head. 'oh i see...shit.'

'you know, swearing is bad for you.' yunie said smiling.

'will you shut up.' Kisho yelled. 'this is no time for lectures.'

'oh ok.' Yunie knelt on Shadow's back and began to shoot at the large blue birds which began to chase them.

'you know.' Kisho moaned. 'please don't lean on me like that.'

'huh?' Yunie looked and hit him on the head. 'pervert.'

'hey it is your fault leaning on me like that and your chest...' Kisho shutted up for Yunie hit him again.

'pervert.' she sighed climbing over him.

'hey watch it idiot.' Kisho moaned. 'your wearing a dress i dont wanna see anything.'

Yunie hit him again. 'we are in a life and death situation and your moaning about me wearing a dress.'

'shut up.' Kisho sighed. 'you becareful Yunie you could fall.'

'i know but these birds are dead.' she began to shot at them until all her bullets ran out. 'you got to be kidding.'

'well they are guns.' sighed Kisho. 'shit.'

'huh?.' Yunie looked over his shoulder and saw a large swam of red eyes in the distance.

They began to get bigger and bigger as they ran towards them. Yunie began to search the bags looking for the spare guns. She felt Kisho place his arm behind him so she wouldn't fall. As she felt around she pulled something.

'rope.' she called. 'i have found rope.'

'what is so good about rope.' yelled Kisho. ' i need a fucking gun.'

'shut up and let me show you what is good about a rope.' Yunie smiled. She tied the rope around them both so that both was tied to one another. 'see good.'

'yeah now give me a fucking gun.' Kisho demanded

Yunie sighed and searched the bags once again and pulled out two guns. She passed one to Kisho and she used one herself. kisho aimed and shot them a pathway passed the creatures that was ahead of them. They ran passed the creatures and they was being followed by more then before. Yunie sighed and leaned on Kisho.

'this aint working.' she said.

'you know maybe you should...' Kisho began but they both was pushed off the horse and Shadow ran off into the darkness.

Yunie and Kisho both slowly got up and the creatures gathered around them. Yunie untied them both quickly and they both shot up to their feet. They stood back to back as the creatures growled at them and glared.

'any plans?' Kisho muttered.

'nope.' sighed Yunie.

One of the large blue birds dived at them. Kisho pulled Yunie down and leaned over her as the bird swooped at her. Kisho screamed in pain as the bird aloowed it long claws to dig into his back causing his flesh to rip and blood to pour out. Yunie looked at him as he leaned above her, pain in his eyes. He looked at her and gently smiled at her through the pain.

'Kisho are you okay?' Yunie asked, tears in her eyes.

'am fine.' he said getting up. He looked around and the creatures were still there and some began to walk to them.

Yunie stood up. 'Kisho close your eyes.'

'huh?' he asked.

'close your eyes now.' she said.

Kisho knelt down and closed his eyes. The air around him became cold and bitter. Strong freezing cold winds blew past him. He felt the ground beneath freezing up and the area began to go quiet. Kisho opened his eyes and all the creatures around them was frozen solid. He stood up but then just fell back to his knees. Yunie turned to him and helped him to his feet. He had one arm over her as she held him up.

'we need to move Kisho.' Yunie said. 'and i mean fast.'

'very well.' Kisho said. 'lets go.'

'but your hurt' she said.

'i don't care.' he said. 'anyway why freeze them?'

'cause i can't kill them.' Yunie said. 'it will upset the balance of nature in the forest.'

'am not going to asked anything.' he sighed almost falling to his knees again.

'Kisho.' Yunie sighed. 'your hurt pretty bad.' Yunie sighed stopping. She looked behind her and noticed a long dark area where there was a blood trail. 'thats it were stopping here. It is almost night so you hide here.' she said pointing to a sheltered area not far from them.

'where are you going?' he asked.

'am off to find Shadow.' she said.

'what am going with you too.' he said.

'no you stay.' she said. 'your hurt.' she began to think. 'i know.'

She sat down Kisho and took off his shirt. Yunie stood up and began to take off her dress. Kisho starred at her and then turned away. His cheeks was slightly red as he looked at the ground. He then heard a rip of and then felt Yunie wrapping something around him. He turned to Yunie and saw her in a black top and black shorts. She tied her dress around him.

'there that she help a bit.' Yunie muttered.

'god Yunie dont do that again.' he said.

'do what?' she asked.

'you know.' growled Kisho. 'i thought...you know..that you...'

'your a pervert.' Yunie sighed standing up. 'you stay here am going to look for Shadow.'

'but...' he began as he stood up. Yunie stopped walking and turned to him. 'Yunie...you...' he fell forwards and Yunie grabbed him.

'Kisho.' she muttered.

Kisho leaned on her, his breathing was heavy. He had his eyes closed and he rest upon her. Yunie rose her arms and held him close to her. Kisho rested there and she held him until she finally sat him down and he looked up at her.

'look stay in there.' she said. 'i will be right back.'

'Yunie.' he began but she was gone. He turned away and looked at the shelter. As he moved towads it he felt some one place there arms around him.

'please Kisho.' came Yunie's voice. 'please dont die on me.'

'huh?' he turned around but no one was there and he crawled into the shelter.

A while later the forest came dark and Yunie still hadn't came back. Kisho slowly crawled out and began to walk away. He back still in pain, he walked away looking for Yunie. He leaned onto trees as he walked in hope to find her but there was no sign of her. Kisho continued to look for her and her tried to call for her but he couldn't say anything. He fell onto a tree but then fell backwards.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kisho slowly awoken by the warmth of a fire. He felt warm and there was no more pain in his back. He sat up and a warm red blacnket fell away to reveal new clothing on him. Kisho looked down at his new clothing which was a new top which was black like he usually wore but on the back was a blue dragon surrounded by blue fire. He had black troussers which have blue fire along them. He wore thick black and blue boots and around his head was a sweatband. Around Kisho's wrists was what looked to be bandages. Kisho stood up and looked at the great fire. By a tree not too far from him was two swords but he turned his head due to the sound of footsteps.

'Yunie is that you?' he asked looking up but it wasn't her. Before him stood the Demon Fire Cat.

'Kisho,' she said gently. 'how are you feeling?'

'am fine but what happened? Why are you here? Why is Yunie?' he asked.

'don't be so tensed i wont hurt you. It is about time we are alone.' she said sitting by the fire.

Kisho looked at her and sat down in the spot he stood. 'so explain?'

'well i was wondering through the forest and i found you hurt so i treated you. You needed some new clothes so i got you some new ones...' she said.

'wait!' he interupted. 'you changed my clothes.' he went slightly red from embrassment.

'what you afraid of baby of course i did.' she said in her usual tone. 'i just went to collect fish from the stream not too far from here.'

'huh?' Kisho looked at her. 'but why?'

'you hungry?' she said. 'i cant let anything happen to you Kisho, you mean too much.' she said under her breath.

'what you say?' he asked.

'what?' she looked at him as she cooked.

'what you said after what you just said' he said.

'what you say?' she began to think.

'no before that.' he said.

'you hungry?'

'no after that.'

'what i say.'

'before that.'

'you hungry?'

'oh forget it.' Kisho sighed.

'here you go food.' she passed him food and showed a rare lovely smile.

Kisho took the food off her and looked at her. _'she doesn't seem dangerous at all.'_ Kisho thought to himself. _'infact she seems very...nice...to put it simple but she kills why is that? Why does she do all the things she does?'_

Kisho and the Demon Fire Cat sat in quiet as they ate. The Demon Cat looked up at the night sky that could be seen through the trees and Kisho sat starring at her. Kisho looked sighed after he ate but then jumped to his feet.

'oh my god i forgot about Yunie.' he yelled.

The Demon Cat looked at her. 'Yunie?' she muttered sadly. 'oh i see...you care for her.'

'huh?' Kisho looked at her. 'of course i do. She maybe annoying and she can be loud and sometimes weird. Yeah she hurts me but that is what makes Yunie, Yunie.' Kisho looked at the Demon Fire Cat as she stood up.

'you love her don't you?' she asked in her usual dull tone.

'no. No i don't actually.' Kisho began to think. 'she seems more like a annoying little sister then anything.'

She threw her arms around him. 'then stay with me please.' she begged on him but no tears fell. 'i need you. Please stay with me. Don't go to her. I need you so so much, I don't want to be alone anymore.'

'a..alone?' Kisho muttered. 'is that why you...'

'am not saying anything.' she said moving from him. 'look yours and Yunie's sword is over there. They fell off the horse and i found them. Take them. Yunie is in the direction. Follow the river once you reach it. You can't miss her.'

'thank you...' he began. 'do you have a name?'

'yes i do...it's one of a kind. Only one person in the world has it and that is i.' she said. 'it is Shi. Shi Tenshino...Angel of death.'

'thank you Shi...' he began.

Kisho began to move to her but she smacked him in the face. Kisho moved his hand away from her. 'i see now.' she said in a cold tone. 'you just wanted to know so you could tell your emperor correct. You want me to trust you to take me to him. You don't care for me at all do you? You was only lieing? You bastard. I thought you was the one i could trust.'

Kisho starred at her. 'am sorry Shi but i need to take you to him.'

'you bastard...go to the nearest town there is the devil's stone in the centre. Inscribed in it is the language of the demons maybe you will learn something about me you bastard.' she then disappeared in flames.

Kisho stood there looking at the place where she disappeared. All that went through his head was _'i don't want to be alone any more.' _and_ 'the devil's stone you might learn something about me.'_ He walked over to the swords and ran off in the direction he was told to go. The ran along the river in search for her. As he ran, Shadow ran out ran to him. Shadow was going crazy and kept running in one direction then came back as if he was a dog. Kisho climbed onto Shadow and Shadow ran with him to a area of opened grass land. In the middle was a large patch of vines and Yunie was caught in the middle of it. She looked up and saw Kisho running to her upon Shadow. He rose his sword and slashed the vines as he stood near her.

'thanks Kisho.' smiled Yunie.

'and you are the one who was suppose to help me?' he sighed sacastically.

'shut up and get me out before these things come to life again.' she yelled.

Kisho reached out his hand and Yunie grabbed it and he pulled her up. 'they came to life?'

'yep.' Yunie sighed sitting infront of him. 'your injuries are gone...and you got some really cool clothes.'

'yeah...the Demon Fire Cat real name Shi gave me them and saved me.' Kisho said as they rode out the area. He began to explain what she said to him.

Yunie sighed afterwards as they began to leave the forest and into the night the opened grass plains. 'i see...it seems she is lonely.'

'yes i know but i have a duty to take her to the emperor.' he said firmly. 'no emotions allowed.

'you know Kisho you are cold hearted.' Yunie said turning her head away from him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Yunie talk to me already.' Kisho sighed. 'you haven't said a word to me all night.' Yunie turned her head and looked out at the great plains as they crossed them. 'Yunie. Why are you ignoring me?'

'why?' Yunie snapped not looking at him. 'Shi wanted to be cared for and all you can thnik about is your fucking mission.'

'why i have too.' he said. 'it is my job.'

'job or not you shouldn't be so cruel. She wants you to care for her and understand her but all you want is your mission to be complete.' Yunie srowled. 'that's it.' she jumped off Shadow and pulled her sword from him. 'am going...goodbye.'

'Yunie.' yelled Kisho. 'come back. It aint safe out there.'

'no i might make you get emotionally involved in your mission which ain't allow is it.' she yelled at him.

'for fuck sake Yunie.' he yelled walking Shadow to her side. 'you will get lost or hurt out here.'

'like i said Kisho i don't care.' Yunie yelled. 'i don't want anything to do with you anymore if you are going to be so cold hearted.'

Kisho sighed. 'fine whatever. If you get lost don't blame me.'

'don't worry i wont.' she yelled.

Kisho rode off and Yunie continued to walk. Yunie dragged her feet as she walked. The sword trailed behind her as walked along.

'i cant believe that bastard.' she growled. 'how cold hearted can someone get.'

Yunie stopped and turned around. In the distance she could make out a dark figure. She stood there watching Kisho walk away. Yunie began to walk towards it and saw Shi stood there. Shi watched Kisho evilfully as he rode off. Yunie began to run to her but stopped of Shi turned to her. Shi walked over to Yunie and stood before her. Yunie was surpise in how much they truely did look alike. Shi looked at her. Her eyes showed no emotions like always.

'so you left him too Yunie.' Shi said.

'how you know my name?' she asked.

Shi smirked. 'you know soon enough but Kisho wont be around to know why.'

'what you talking about?' Yunie asked.

'he hurt me...he hurt me bad...he is going to pay for it.' Shi snarled.

'leave him alone.' Yunie said.

Shi smiled. 'i thought you hated him?'

'i do...i think.' Yunie sighed.

'keep away from him sweetheart.' Shi snarled, 'he's mine okay.' Shi turned around and walked away disappearing in flames like always.

'does Shi like, like him?' Yunie muttered to herself. 'why does she look like me...alot like me?'

Kisho continued to travel on the town in the distance. He looked at the sky as he travelled. It was a clear blue sky, little clouds. Kisho was lost on thought.

'Kisho.' came Yunie's voice.

Kisho stopped Shadow and turned around. 'Yunie?' he muttered. He jumped off the horse and ran to her.

Yunie collapsed into his arms, out of breath. 'Kisho...' she smiled weakly. 'you maybe cold hearted but i can't leave a pervert like you alone.' she joked. 'someone needs to make sure you behave yourself.'

'you ran all the way here?' he asked.

'yep.' she smiled. 'now come on i need a drink and food and your buying.' she said standing up.

'like always.' he smiled helping her onto the horse.

'come then lets go to the village.' she yelled happily as Kisho got onto the horse and they left.

As they appoarched the village they noticed it was too quite. Yunie and Kisho jumped off the horse and walked into the village to see everyone dead. Men, women and children all on the floor. Blood covered the streets. Yunie and Kish oslwoly walked further into the village. It was quite. No sound could be heard and no movement could be seen. Yunie almost cried seeing the dead and Kisho placed one arm over her. As they made it to the centre of the village there was a large red stone which had gold engravings in it and by it sat a little girl covered in blood.

Her patched up brown clothes soaked in blood. Her hair was purple but it too had signs of blood on it. Her hand laid in her knees, she had her back turned to her. She had a grey wolve tail and small wolve ears. She sat rocking herself and in her hand was a long rusty blood stained sword. She turned her hand slightly to them. Her eyes were purple and full of hatard as she starred at them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yunie moved away from Kisho and walked over to her. The girl jumped to her feet. Along her face abover her eyes and on her cheeks was scars. Her hands too hand scars on adn on the part of the legs you could see was more scars. She starred at Yunie as Yunie walked near her. The little girl held the sword tightly and starred at them. Yunie walked to her and knelt down infront of her. The little girl was scared but her eyes shown emptiness. Yunie reached out her hand for the little girl.

'come on don't be afraid.' she said softly. The girl smacked her hand away.

'umm...Yunie.' Kisho muttered. 'i don't think you should...'

'i know what i am doing.' Yunie said looking at him. She then turned to the little girl. 'come on honey don't be afraid. We won't hurt you.' The little girl starred at her and step backwards. Yunie sighed and moved slightly closer to her. The little girl rose her sword slightly. 'come on honey what happened?'

'leave me alone.' the little girl growled.

'huh?' Yunie said. 'we won't hurt you. Please tell us what happened?'

'no leave me alone.' she cried. 'you wanna die too?'

'look sweetie.' Yunie said calmly. 'my name is Yunie. What is yours?'

'its...its...its...its Kisa.' she sighed looking away from her.

'Kisa huh?' she smiled. 'that's a cute name.'

'Yunie do you know what you are doing?' Kisho asked.

Yunie didn't listen too him. She continued to looked at the girl. 'you wanna tell me why you did this?'

'no i don't.' she cried out. 'leave me alone. You will never understand.'

Yunie starred at her sadly. 'how old are you honey?'

'am 8 why?' she snarled.

'am 17.' Yunie smiled.

'Yunie...' Kisho muttered.

'don't worry about her.' came a famaliar voice.

Kisho jumped and turned around. There stood Master tai with a smile on his face. 'Master Tai what you doing here?'

'well i was passing by.' he said.

'you was following Yunie wasn't ya?' Kisho sighed.

'yep.' Master Tai said. 'Yunie knows what she is doing. Don't worry about her.'

'who is the weirdo?' asked Kisa to Yunie quietly.

'the old one?' Kisa nodded. 'oh that is Master Tai. He was there for me when i needed him the most. Anyway you tell my what happened and i will tell you about me.'

'no.' Kisa yelled. 'no. You will never understand. Never.'

'understand what honey?' Yunie asked sadly.

'understand what they did too me.' she began to cry. She held the sword tightly and cried. 'you will never understand what i have been through never.' Yunie watched her as she cried. 'they were so mean to me...so so mean...it was horrible...they scared me ever so much. Especially the men...they scare me.' she cried.

'Kisa...' Yunie said. 'yes i do.' Kisho starred at Yunie with those words.

'no you don't. You will never understand.' cried Kisa. 'never. You dunno what it is like to be treated like i was...like i was...' Yunie went to hold her but Kisa pushed the sword into Yunie's side. Kisho was about to go to her but Master Tai stopped him. 'you will never know what i was treated like...never...they treated me like a...' Kisa couldn't finish.

'a thing...a object.' Kisa looked up at Yunie as she grabbed and pulled Kisa to her and hugged her tightly. 'It's ok Kisa you are safe now.'

Kisa cried onto her and Yunie held her. Her side bleeding. 'am sorry.' cried Kisa. 'i was scared am sorry. Am so so sorry'

She moved away from Yunie and pulled the sword out of her. Kisho went to Yunie's side as well as Master Tai. Kisa placed her hand onto the wound and a warm purple light shone upon it and when it faded so did the injury. Yunie smiled and picked up Kisa. Kisa began to cry once again on her until she finally fell asleep.

'so now what?' Kisho asked.

'we can take her with us.' Yunie said.

'what?' Kisho yelled. 'no. Bad enough you are with me, i don't need another child with me.'

Yunie punched him. 'she has been through alot and she needs someone to care for her.; Yunie yelled. 'i understand what she has been through and so i want to look after her.'

'huh?' Kisho looked at Yunie. 'what you mean by that?'

'it's none of your business.' she sighed looking away.

'now now children.' Master Tai said walking up with a great brown horse. 'we will have to stay the night in a empty house and leave in the morning.'

'we?' Yunie muttered. 'you coming too?'

'of course i am. I am bored of following you.' he said smiling.

'what another one?' yelled Kisho. 'oh great i'll never complete what i have too do.'

'stop your whining Kisho and help me find a place.' Yunie snapped.

'yeah yeah just a minute.' Kisho sighed looking at the red stone. 'it's the stone that Shi told me to look at.' he muttered. 'man i can't make out what it says.'

'two demons will appear on the living releams to carry out their tasks. One will bring destruction while the other peace. Within one is a innocent soul which needs to be released though...' Master Tai stopped. 'it seems not to be all there. The stone aint all there.'

'how could you read that?' muttered Kisho.

'why i can almost do anything.' Master Tai smiled.

'your so full of yourself.' Yunie sighed hitting Master Tai on the back.

'ah yes so i am.' he smiled.

'sometimes i dunno what to think of you.' Yunie muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The night had fallen upon the village and Yunie fell asleep by little Kisa. Master Tai and Kisho sat up in the small house that they went in and sat in quiet with the fireplace on. Kisho looked deep into the flames of the fire while Master Tai fiddled around with some herbs and bottles that he had in a large silk blue bag he had with him. Yunie began to toss and turn in her sleep until she shot straight up screaming out dad. Master Tai and Kisho turned to her. Yunie ran to Master Tai and began to cry on him. Master Tai held her close as Kisho sat by her.

'dad...dad...dad.' she cried on Master Tai. 'i had a terrible dream daddy.'

'daddy?' Kisho said looking at him.

'yes that is what she calls me, especially when scared sometimes even when she is happy.'' Master Tai said hugging Yunie as she cried on him.

'huh? Why?' Kisho asked.

'ask Yunie when she calms down okay.' Master Tai said turning to Yunie. 'was it the same ones as before sweetie?' Yunie nodded her head. 'i see. I thought you stopped having them a long time ago.'

'i did but lately i have been having them regulary.' she cried.

'calm down.' Master Tai said. 'it will leave you again soon.'

'no no it wont.' she cried. 'it has started because of that person.'

'oh serious?' he muttered.

'yes.' she cried.

'um...Yunie who...' Kisho began.

'Yunie?' Yunie came the gentle voice of Kisa.

Yunie dried her eyes and turned to Kisa. 'yes Kisa?'

'are you ok?' she muttered sleeply.'

'of cause i am.' Yunie smiled crawling to her and hugging her. 'you go back to sleep and in the morning we will find you some new clothes and then you can come with us okay?'

'okay.' smiled Kisa falling to sleep in Yunie's arm.

'how could you just lie to her like that?' Kisho asked.

'i don't want her to worry.' sighed Yunie. She looked at Kisho. 'am guessing you want to know why i call Master Tai dad huh?'

'yeah it seems a little weird.' Kisho looked at him. 'i mean he is very very very very...'

'keep that up Kisho and i will hurt you.' Master Tai's calm voice came.

'...okay. I mean he is very very old.' Master Tai coughed in a annoyed way. Kisho turned to him. 'sorry. He is old and you are young...what is that about and you said your dad taught you black magic.'

'oh yeah. Master Tai is like a father to mean. I met him when i was young and he cared for me since and i grew and began to call him dad. He was my father you see i don't know my real dad.' she sighed sadly. 'too be truthful i dont even know my mum. My father left when i was young and my mum well she...she...'

'Yunie what have i told you about lieing?' Master Tai said. 'you know lieing is bad.'

'am sorry Master.' she sighed.

'look Yunie lets make a deal.' Kisho smiled. 'you tell me about your family and i will tell you about mine.'

'oh okay but you first.' she said.

'oh no.' Kisho said. 'you first.'

'no you first.' Yunie yelled.

'ladies first.' Kisho yelled back.

'don't give me that. You first.' Yunie yelled.

'no you.'

'you.'

'no you.'

'Kisho just go first already i wanna sleep.' yelled Kisa who was sat on Yunie's knees.

'what?' Kisho yelled. 'yuor taking Yunie's side?'

'don't make us hurt you.' both Yunie and Kisa said together.

'bloody hell.' Kisho sighed. 'fine fine fine. I'll go first.'

'yay a story.' Kisa smiled happily.

They all moved to infront of the fire and wrapped blacnkets around themselves. Kisa said on Yunie's knees and they had one blanket around them and the other two had one on their knees. Kisa cuddled into Yunie and Yunie held her as Kisho took a deep breathe.

'okay when i was little my parnets was killed when the town was being destoryed.' Kisho said. 'it was being attacked by an army from the neighbouring empire. Both my parents was skilled in sword combat so they went to fight. I was five at the time with my little brother was 3 and a half and i had a little sister who was 1 year old. We was looked after by a friend of are parents but we didn't like so when i was 12 we all ran away. We liked the people but we couldn't get use to it. So me and my brother did odd jobs and stuff and got a little home and we looked after are selfs. I protected my sister and brother and i loved them so much. My brother died a year later from being ill though...the same illness as that little girl Amy.'

'Amy?' muttered. 'that is why you was in a mood later that night.'

'yeah sorry about that.' he sighed.

'who's Amy?' asked Kisa.

'she is a little girl i tried to help but she died.' Yunie said.

'oh the poor little girl.' Kisa muttered sadly.

'anyway..' Kisho continued. 'My little sister is alive and is married and she had a child. I haven't seen her for about a year now. She will kill me soon if i don't see her soon.'

'your sister must be really nice and beautiful to be married before you.' Yunie said.

'what you say?' Kisho growled.

'you heard.' grinned Yunie. Kisho threw something at Yunie. Yunie ducked and giggled.

'your turn Yunie.' said Master Tai.

'oh ok.' sighed Yunie. 'i'll but it basic. My dad is unknown. He was a member of a cat tribe and they attacked the village i was born and one of them raped my mother. My mother didn't want me because of me turning out to be part cat. She treated me as a outcast. I was forced to do all sorts of hard chores and in secret from the age 4 and up fullfil men's sick fanasties.' she looked at the fire with pain in her eyes. 'for the first 3 years of my life i was locked in a room and the only time i saw any one was a maid who fed me. When i cried no one came. Then a man took me in when i was 6. He treated me ever so kindly but then one day some one killed him. I was over his body crying when the village people came in and saw me covered in blood. They beaten me really bad for a few days and then they took me out in the middle of no way and left me to die but luckly Master Tai was travelling by with some people and he took me in and cared for me. I eventually started to call him dad because he cared for me so much. I felt like i was at home. I had a temper problem so he taught me magic and a friend of his who came by regular taught me how to use a sword and how to make medicine so i learnt potions from him.' Kisa was looking at the floor crying.

'hey Kisa what is wrong?; Kisho asked.

'that's...that's what kind of happened to me but i was born with the ability to heal. No one liked me and i was treated like that.' she cried.

'that's why i told you to leave them to talk.' Master Tai said looking at the fire.

'bloody hell.' Yunie sighed.

'yes?' Master Tai muttered.

'nothing. You and that calm relax tone.' Yunie moaned. 'it drives me insane.'

'ah Yunie.' Master Tai sighed. 'you and that temper of yours.'

'i dont have a temper.' she yelled. The room went quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'wakey wakey Kisho.' came Kisa voice.

'get up lazy now.' came Yunie's voice.

'get up.' Kisa yelled jumping on him.

Kisho woke up and looked at Kisa. She stood on him in a purple top and black shorts. 'get off me Kisa. Your almost as bad as the stupid cat Yunie.' Kisa giggled and jumped off him. Kisho looked and saw Yunie. 'shit.'

'don't swear infront of the child.' she yelled punching him as he got up.

'ouch.' yelled Kisho. 'bloody hell Yunie you a dangerous idiot.'

'what did you say?' she yelled.

'god Tai was right.' Kisho muttered. 'you do have a temper problem.'

'what?' she growled chasing him outside.

Yunie ran after Kisho. Outside was Master Tai. He was outside finishing praying for the dead and sending them to the planes of the dead. Master Tai grabbed Yunie as they ran past him and he poked her in the side. Yunie calmed down instandly. Master Tai then patted her on her shoulder.

'good Yunie.' he smiled rasing his hand and began to rub her behind one of her cat ears.

Yunie stood there slightly going red and began to purr. Yunie shook her head trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't. Yunie began to purr even more and she fell to the floor and sat down. Master Tai knelt down by her and continued to stroke her. Kisa came out and ran over to them.

'kitty.' she cried happily and began to stroke Yunie's hari.

'ah yes one of the few cat qualities she has.' Master Tai smiled.

'umm ok.' Kisho stopped and walked over to her.

Master Tai smiled. 'it is very rare she purrs without being stroked.' he told Kisho. 'so if she goes crazy again poke her in the side and then stroke her behind the ears. She likes that.' Yunie was rubbing her face on Master Tai's shoulder.

Kisho smiled. 'wow she looks almost like a cat, cat.'

'shut up.' Yunie muttered very calmly and still purring. She was still red.

'good kitty.' Kisa smiled happily.

'well we should be leaving.' Master Tai said stopping.

'awww.' Yunie whined as he stopped. She stopped purring and looked at him sadly.

'no Yunie.' he said.

'awwww.' she whined.

'come on.' Kisho said helping her up.

'wow you can be a gentleman.' she joked.

'shut up.' he sighed.

Kisa jumped into Master Tai's arms. 'me riding with you.'

'okay Kisa.' he smiled placing her onto the brown horse.

'why am i suck with the pervert.' Yunie whined.

'am not a pervert you idiot.' Kisho sighed getting onto the horse.

'yes you are.' she whined.

The four of them left the village and headed off. They rode along and Yunie and Kisa was trying to playfully fight one another as the other two remained quiet.Kisho searched the area as they rode. A while later the four of them stopped at a small lake and Yunie and Kisa ran around chasing one another. Kisho sat down cooking with the fish he caught and Master Tai sat down relaxing. Yunie then fell into the water and Kisa said down laughing at her.

'hey you two get over her. Food's ready.' Kisho called.

'oh okay.' they yelled.

The four of them finished eating and was packing up to leave. Kisa ran off to collect a red rose she saw. Yunie was arguing with Kisho as Master Tai sighed and conitued to pack their stuff away.

'whats taking Kisa so long?' Kisho asked during the arguement.

'i dunno.' Yunie muttered letting go of Kisho's shirt. 'Kisa.' she called. 'umm...Kisa.' Yunie grabbed her sword and ran off looking for with Kisho following her.

'help!' Kisa cried out.

Yunie and Kisho ran up and saw two bandits. One of them held Kisa around the waist. 'let her go.' Kisho ordered.

'no.' smiled one of them. He placed a gun by Kisa's head.

'let her go now you bastards.' Yunie growled.

'come on what you two going to do.' the other one said who was holding her.

'this.' came Master Tai's voice who wacked the two in the back of the neck. They both fell to the floor and Kisa ran to Yunie's arms crying.

'something bad is always going to hurt me aint there.' she cried on Yunie.

'here take this.' Yunie said taking off the golden braclet given to her by Amy. 'you wear this and if you are ever in danger call my name and i will come running for you. I promise.'

Kisa put it on and smiled weakly. 'thank you Yunie and thank you grandaddy.' she smiled looking at Master Tai.

'grandad now?' he began to think. 'wow am a dad and a grandad now.'

'man you should be called great great grandad.' Yunie giggled.

'we should be leaving.' Kisho sighed.

Eventually the four of them was back on the horses and riding again. Yunie was leaning on Kisho and Kisa had fallen asleep on Master Tai.

'wait one minute.' Yunie yelled unexpectedly.

Everyone jumped and Kisa woke straight up. They all turned to Yunie as they stopped the horses.

'bloody hell Yunie.' yelled Kisho. 'did you need too?'

'yes i did.' She was sat infront of Kisho and turned around and faced him. She grabbed his shirt.

'what i do?' he asked slightly scared.

'i need a hug.' she smiled hugging him calmly.

'bloody hell woman.' he yelled after she let go of him. 'i thought you was going to hurt me.'

'what you want me too?' she grinned evilfully.

'no i don't.' he yelled.

'hugging.' she smiled hugging again.

'let go off me.' he yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'am bored Kisho.' whined Yunie and Kisa.

'god you two are like twins.' yelled Kisho.

'now, now Kisho don't yell at the little angels.' Master tai said.

'angels?' Kisho said starring at them.

'it's getting dark and you don't what kind of perverts are out there that could hurt the angels so we should rest.' Master Tai said.

'god your totally weird old man.' Kisho sighed.

'don't be mean Kisho.' Yunie sighed.

'what i say?' Kisho yelled.

Yunie began to whine. 'waawww...Kisho is picking on me.'

'stop it Yunie.' yelled Kisho. 'and you old man stop sticking up for them.'

'Kisho.' came Kisa's sweet voice. 'am so tired and hungry. When we going to eat?'

'very well Kisa.' Kisho said. 'we will stop over those rocks over there.' he pointed in a direction.

They travelled through a large mountain path and climbed over a small large boulder and they came to a small flat cirlce in the middle of rocks. Kisho led the whole way and once their he setted up a fire. As Kisho began to cook, Kisa sat on his knees and Master Tai and Yunie sat together chatting away. When Yunie stood up to hit Master Tai, the sound of footsteps began to come up behind them. Yunie tunred and grabbed her sword. She swung it at the stranger and everyone looked up. The sword was at the strangers neck.

The stranger was wearing a long green cloak and a large brown horse walked up brhind him. He wore thick black and green boots. His face was covered by a large green hood and face was covered in darkness. He looked at Yunie.

'ah Yunie you think you can win holding your sword like that.' he said.

'huh?'

He moved the sword and punched Yunie in the stomach causing her to go backwards onto the ground. Kisho stood up but Master tai signalled him to sit down. The stranger attacked Yunie and the both got into a heated battle. Kisho starred at the battle as Kisa continued to cook. Master Tai watched too and smiled as Yunie got knocked to the ground. The stranger stood above her but Yunie swung her legs and knocked him down.

'ah Alan your so.' Yunie smiled standing up.

'i guess that is so.' he said stadning up pulling the hood away to reveil a a brown haired man in his mid-forties. He looked at Yunie with green eyes.

'do my eyes decieve me or do i see my old friend Alan?' Master tai said looking at him. 'it is a real mystery?'

'oh Tai it is me.' Alan smiled.

'ah old friend is has been too long.' Master sighed.

'oh but Tai it has only been a few days since we last met.' Alan said.

'yes that is true but every day is like a thousand years when am away from you.' Tai sighed.

'oh Tai am touched by your love for me.' smiled Alan.

'that's it.' sighed Yunie who got up and hit them both. 'stop it.'

'umm Kisho.' whined Kisa. 'they are scaring me.' she cuddled into Kisho.

'yes i know Kisa. They are scaring me too.' Kisho hugged Kisa. 'alright lunch is ready.' telling everyone. 'dam i haven't done enough food for everyone since Alan arrived.'

'so your going to let me stave?' Alan whined playfully.

'oh Alan.' Master Tai playfully said. 'you can have of mine. I hope you don't mine it being half eaten.'

'of course i don't mine.' Alan played back. 'am just so happy that you care for me so much. You have such a speical place in my heart.'

'as do you Alan.'

'that's it.' yelled Yunie who got up and hit them both again. Both of them held their heads in pain. '

Kisho sat with Kisa still on him as she ate. 'so Yunie. How do you know Alan?'

'oh he was the one wwho trained me in sword fighting, karate and other stuff that includes healing.' she smiled. 'we always fight, It is are way of showing we care. I call hiim Uncle Alan.'

'uncle huh?' Kisho muttered.

'yep...' she began. 'but...' she starred at the two. '...sometimes those two scare me.' She starred at Master Tai and Alan as they was laughing and talking. 'i dunno what they can always talk about?'

'ummm Yunie.' came Alan's voice.

'what?' Yunie said turning to him.

'can i sleep with you tonight?' he asked looking at her.

'what?' she yelled.

'well you know how cold it gets at night up in these mountains...'

'no you bloody can not.' she yelled.

'i see...' he looked at Kisho. 'so can i see with you, you handsome young man?'

'no you can't and the name is Kisho.' he said.

'umm i see.' he began. 'Tai are these two lovers. I guess they wanna sleep with one another tonight.'

'yes they are.' Master Tai sighed. 'even though they say they arent.'

'we are not lovers.' they both yelled together.

'i believe that is a yes.' Alan smiled.

'i so agree Alan.' Master Tai smiled.

'Bloody hell. You two are insane.' Yunie yelled at them.

'i think someone is blushing.' Alan and Master Tai sighed, looking at Yunie.

'no i am not.' Yunie yelleda t them.

'this is a interesting show Kisho.' Kisa muttered as she finished off her food.

'yeah i know.' he sighed. 'i guess these three have alwasy been like this.'

'yep.' smiled Kisa. 'its like one big happy family.'

'i dunno if you call that happy.' Kisho said looking up at Yunie as she punched them both.

'this all started with only asking if i could sleep with you.' Alan whined rubbing his head.

'oh Alan.' Master Tai sighed as he smiled. 'you can sleep with me tonight. I'll keep you warm.'

'oh Tai...i knew i could always count on your love to help me.' Alan smiled.

'you know...' Yunie sighed hitting them both again. 'some people could get the wrong idea about you two.'

'who cares. As long as i am with my Tai.' smiled Alan.

'you two bed now.' Yunie yelled.

Neither of them complained as they laid on the floor. The two of them fell asleep automatically and Yunie placed a blanket over them both. All three horses laid near one another and slept. Kisa was wrapped up in a blanket and Kisho held onto her. Kisho had a blanket over him as he sat by the fire. Yunie moved to his side and sat by him.

'man it is cold.' Yunie muttered as she shivered.

'here.' Kisho sat placing the blanket on her as well as him. They both cuddled up together. 'well this is new and strange.'

'yeah. ' Yunie muttered, as they we're close to one another.

'wow they are quiet.' Kisho smiled.

'yep they can be.' smiled Yunie as she placed her head onto his shoulder.

'ummm...Yunie his is really strange.' kisho said uncomfortable.

'yeah i know.' Yunie agreed. 'the only time we are so close is when we are arguing or sleeping.'

'yeah.'

'so...how does Master Tai know Alan.' Kisho asked changing the subject.

'oh they was at school together.'

'huh?'

'oh didn't you know.' Yunie smiled. 'they are the same age. They both are 105 years old.'

Kisho turned to her. 'but he looks...he is...'

'yeah Alan kept his looks and Master Tai didn't.' she laughed. Kisho laughed too.

'so...Yunie...' Kisho began.

'yeah,' she smiled at him.

'umm...' he looked at her and she looked at him.

'yes?'

'um...so...'

'so?.'

'aww look at them.' came Alan's voice. 'they look as if they are about to kiss.'

'ah yes so sweet.' smiled Master Tai.

'that's it your dead.' Yunie yelled hitting them both.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'farewell my sweet Alan.' Master Tai sighed sadly.

'oh Tai it pains me to leave you like this.' Alan cried.

'yes i know.' Master Tai cried. 'i miss you so much.'

'but i havent left you get.' he sighed.

'i know but the thought of you leaving is painful.'

'i know what you mean my friend.' Alan cried.

'farewell.' Master Tai cried hugging him.

''farewell my friend.' Alan sighed.

The two stood there looking at one another. Kisho and Kisa stood looking at them as they starred at one another. Kisa was holding up a bag for Kisho to take from her. Yunie was crouched at a rock and she looked up. She starred at the two as they reached their arms out for one another to hug one another. Yunie starred at them and then threw a rock at them both. Master Tai and Alan both cried as they held their heads.

'your not very nice Yunie.' cried Master Tai.

'i know.' Yunie sighed and turned back to the rock.

Kisa dropped the bag onto Kisho's foot and he yelled in pain. 'Kisa that hurt!' He looked up but Kisa was walking to Yunie. 'fine don't say sorry.' he sighed.

'Kisa jumped onto Yunie's back. 'what you doing?'

'something.' Yunie smiled looking at the rock.

'ooo that nice...' Kisa muttered reading it. 'Kisho, Yunie, Kisa, Tai and Alan together here as a happy family. Under the stars and moon we are together always...' Yunie and covered the rest up. 'hey why you do that?'

'shhh.' Yunie smiled going red to let her read the rest.

'ooooooooo...Yunie got the hots.' Kisa smiled happily.

'i do not.' Yunie yelled chasing her.

'ummm you two.' Kisho muttered as they ran around them as Yunie chased Kisa. 'ummmm stop it.'

'get here you.' yelled Yunie.

'Yunie's got the hots.' Kisa yelled happily.

'get here you.'

Kisho sighed and grabbed Kisa and held her up and grabbed Yunie. 'both of you behave. Tai have you finished?'

'yes i have.' he sighed.

'good take Kisa.' Kisho passed her over to Master Tai.

'farewell all.' came Alan as her waved goodbye. Everyone turned to him and waved goodbye as he rode off.

'i will miss you my friend.' Master Tai sighed.

'oh god...your over doing it.' Yunie starred at him.

Kisho climbed onto the horse and pulled Yunie onto it. Yunie laid on him as they all rode off. They rode in the warmth of the sun. It was a nice clear day and their was a gentle breeze blowing as they rode on. Kisa was teasing Yunie once again like she was earlier. Master Tai was enjoying the scenery as they rode through the mountains which began to become green as they began to reach the end of the mountains. Kisho began to fall back as Master Tai and Kisa was ahead. Yunie loked at him.

'hey what wrong?' Yunie asked.

'its about last night.' Kisho muttered uneasy.

'wow Kisho i have never seen you like this before.' Yunie muttered looking at him.

'look last night...i was thinking...maybe...i mean...oh for fuck sake.' he growled at himself.

'umm Kisho...you have a problem in telling me something?' Yunie asked turning her body around to face him.

'well...i never usually talk about how i feel to anyone. I don't tell anyone anything but it bugging me so so much.' he sighed. 'i need to tell someone and Yunie.' he looked at her. 'i trust you.'

Yunie smiled at him with a rare gentle soft smile. 'very well tell me.'

Kisho smiled back at her and took a deep breathe. 'Yunie...i am thinking of stop my mission in chasing her down. I was told not all orders have to be followed and she seems to behaving herself so it ok and also i want to get a...' he stopped and he became quiet. A look of anger came upon him and he looked away. '...and i want to stop being a soldier and just live a normal life.'

'hey Kisho i can't stop you but hey that sounds get. If you want to you should. I think want you choose will be for the best.' Yunie smiled at him. 'after all this i want to stop travelling myself and settle down myself one day. You know people can't tell you what to do or how to feel. It is all you. So whatever you choose i will be happy for you and you should be happy in yourself in what you do. Also Kisho if you ever get lost or confused i want you to go to that place we was just at. There is something there that i think might help you if you are ever lost or confused.'

Kisho went slightly red and smiled at her. 'you know Yunie. I knew i talk to you.'

'Kisho has the hots.' came Kisa's voice.

The two looked up and saw that they had gone to their side. Kisa was repeating the same thing over and over again.

'Kisa shut up.' Kisho yelled.

'Kisho got the hots.' she yelled.

Tai and Yunie began to laugh. Then came a unfamilar voice. 'so Kisho you going to quit? My the master will not be pleased with this.'

Everyone looked up and upin a great white horse was a man about Kisho's age. He had black hair and blues eyes. He was wearing dark armor and he looked at them evilfully, He carried a great sword and his horse walked over to them. Kisho starred at him evilfully and everyone became quiet.

'what am i ruining your fun?' he asked.

'get lost Jed.' Kisho demanded.

'well you see the master began to get annoyed. I mean you are taking to long.' Jed said looking at them.

'i don't care.' Kisho said. 'am not going back. Am going to my home and staying there.'

'ah Kisho.' Jed sighed. 'so what you going to settle down and get married. Please. You are a emotionless man and you will never change. All you care about is completing missions and to get a thrill out of killing. All you do is use and decieve people.'

'hey blackie.' Yunie snapped. 'am the only one who can insult Kisho.'

'so who the hell you think you are? His girlfriend?' Jed muttered.

'i am not his girlfriend.' screamed Yunie.

'well your lucky other wise you would of ended up like the last one. Dead.' Jed muttered.

'huh?' Yunie looked at him. 'dead?'

Kisho starred at him. 'that wasn't my fault.'

'you sure about that?' Jed muttered. 'it was your sword that killed her.'

'shut up.' yelled Kisho.

'awww Kisho. You know if you quit i get to take your place and to do what i want.' Jed smirked. 'so go ahead and quit. I don't mind.'

Kisho starred at him. 'now you want me too quit?'

'yes i do.' he smiled. 'am sure i would catch the Demon Fire Cat in half the time it is taking you.'

'you think so?' came her voice.

Everyone turned around and saw her stand there. Her sword was drawn and it was pointing at them. She starred at Kisho evilfully and moved the sword so it was pointing to him. Jed drew his sword and pointed it at Shi. Shi looked at him and sighed.

'your stupid little boy.' she snarled. 'if you know what is good for you. You would stay out of this.' she looked at Kisho. 'i have a score to settle with you.'

'you still mad at me about the other night?' he sighed.

'of course you bastard. After everything i said to you.' she growled.

'see what i mean.' Jed smirked. 'he will never change. He is a selfish and cold harded.'

'i agree.' Shi smirked and she spun around and attacked Jed causing him to fall backwards. 'get out of here or i will have to kill you.'

Jed starred at her. 'make me.'

Shi turned to him with her hand on fire. 'what did you say?'

'am out of here.' he said walking away. 'oh Kisho don't forget you place and job.'

Everyone watched as he disappeared. Master Tai walked infront of Kisho and looked at Shi. Shi looked back at him and she lowered her sword. Kisho starred at them and Yunie walked to Kisho's side holding Kisa who ran to her. Kisa jumped into Kisho's arms and hugged him tightly.

'so Shi what you doing?' Master Tai asked her.

'what you want old man?' she growled.

'Shi are you killing because of your dreams or is there another reason behind it?' he asked her.

'its none of you god damn business.' growled Shi starring at Kisho. 'now get out the way.'

'Shi are you still mad at me?' asked Kisho.

'mad...mad doesn't describe on how i feel.' yelled Shi. 'now out the way old man. I need to speak to him.'

'Shi. Don't let anger blind you. Don't let yourself be surrounded by anger and by darkness.' he said. 'you know Shi, your not alone and that dream of yours will someday come true Shi.' Master Tai stepped aside and Kisho and Shi stared at one another.

'so what you wanna say to me Shi?' asked Kisho.

hi rose her sword and went for Kisho. Blood splatted on the floor and Kisho landed on the floor holding Kisa. Yunie stood in kisho's place holding her side as blood poured down. Shi stood backwards and holding her side and she disappeared in flames. Yunie smiled and landed on the floor. Kisa jumped down and ran too Yunie. Kisa smiled sweetly and healed her wounds. Kisho helped up Yunie and Master Tai walked to Yunie. Yunie looked at him.

'come over here Yunie.' he said.

'oh ok.' Yunie said walking off with Master Tai.

Kisa jumped into Kisho arms and they both watched as Yunie and Master Tai walked away, far enough so no one could hear them speak. Yunie stopped and then looked at Master Tai.

'so what you want?'

'why do you let...' he began.

'you know i cant control it.' she sighed.

'look until it comes true and the one comes i cant do anything.' Yunie said walking back to the other two.

'oh Yunie.' he sighed. 'its taking over. Can't you see?'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

'wait a minute.' muttered Kisho. 'i know this place.'

'what are you going on about?' muttered Yunie as Kisho jumped off his horse. Yunie jumped down next door to him and looked around the village. 'this looks like every other village we have passed through.'

'yeah but..' Kisho began.

'Kisho.' screamed a girl.

'huh?' Kisho looked up and a woman with blue hair came running up.

She was wearing a large white top and a blue skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Kisho began to walked backwards. The girl skipped and turned in cricles as she ran to him.

'Kisho.' she yelled happily.

Yunie starred at the girl and then she turned to Kisho who was almost running away. Master Tai came to Yunie's side along with Kisa.

'who the crazy one?' Kisa muttered.

'i dunno.' Yunie muttered almost laughing.

'Kisho.' yelled the girl jumping at him

'help.' he yelled as they landed on the floor.

Kisho was sat on the floor trying to escape as the girl hugged him tightly. Yunie bursted into laughter as Kisho tried to escape and the girl refused to let go. She finally let go of him and punched him in the head.

'where did you go?' she shrieked at him. 'you had me so so worried. You lefted without telling me and now i have heard you are chasing after the crazy demon fire cat. i can't believe you. You git leaving without telling me.' she yelled hitting him again.

'bloody hell woman your crazy then that one.' he yelled pointing at Yunie.

'what did you say you pervert?' yelled Yunie punching him too.

'why you attacking me? Anyway did you have to jump at me?' he yelled at the girl.

'don't you dare speak to a pregnant woman like that you git.' she yelled at him.

'what again?'

'what? It is only the second time.' she yelled.

'ummm Kisho.' came Kisa's voice. 'who is she?'

'oh this crazy one is my sister May-lu.' he sighed. 'she is crazier then Yunie.'

'am going to send you flying Kisho.' yelled Yunie.

'so Kisho.' smiled May-lu. 'is she your girlfriend?'

'what?' he yelled.

'hi am May-lu.' she smiled holding Yunie's hand.

'ah my name is Yunie.' Yunie smiled holding her hand and the two began to jump up and down.

'you crazy woman.' yelled Kisho scaring the two causing them both to let go of one another's hand. The two got up and punched him. Kisho fell to the ground once again.

'oh and who is this.' she shrieked picking up Kisa. 'oh is she your child?'

'no.' yelled Kisho.

'now she is going to far.' muttered Yunie to Master Tai.

'oh how old are you cutie?' asked May-lu.

'am 7.' smiled Kisa.

'oh that so cute. How old is your mummy, Yunie.' she asked.

'she is 17.' smiled Kisa.

May-lu put Kisa down and grabbed Kisho and pressed her knee into his back. As she did that she pulled his arm. 'you made her give birth at the age of 10 you bloody pervert.' she growled.

'bloody hell.' yelled Kisho .'we arent a couple and Kisa aint are daughter. Now let me go.'

'why should i?' yelled May-lu.

'get off me woman.' Kisho screamed in pain.

'hey old man.' May-lu said looking at Master Tai. 'are these two a couple.'

'why of course they are.' he sighed. 'they have been together for ages.'

'no we havent' Yunie said attacking him.

'but they are too shy to say.' he smiled as Yunie was trying to get him.

'i knew it.' May-lu muttered. 'anyway you all can stay at my place.'

'i will never stay with you. Your dangerous and stupid.' Kisho said standing up.

'what?' cried May-lu. 'you don't love me do you? You don't want to stay with your own sister.' she dropped down crying.

'come on May-lu stop it.' Kisho sighed.

'Kisho.' came Yunie's voice. 'how could you upset your sister? We are staying and that is final.'

'no we are not.'

'yes we are.' Yunie yelled knocking him to the floor and began to drag him. 'old man bring the horses.'

'come on May-lu.' Kisa muttered. 'lets go to your place.'

'okay.' she smiled as she began to lead the way with Yunie dragging Kisho the whole way.

'i cant believe i got dragged all the way here. Now my top it ruined.' Kisho sighed as they all sat in a small lovely home.

'hey Kisho.' said a voice.

They all looked up and saw a man with black hair and blue eyes looking at them. He wore a white shirt and black troussers. In his arms was a little girl who was younger then Kisa. She had black hair and wore a red dress. She jumped down from him and ran to Kisho.

'uncle Kisho.' she smiled happily.

'hey little one.' he smiled hugging her.

'hey Hatori.' smiled Kisho.

'so you staying the night?' Hatori asked him.

'i have no other choice.' he sighed.

'i see your brought some friends today.' he smiled looking at them.

'oh honey.' May-lu smiled holding his arm. 'you see the girl with pink hair, that is Kisho's girlfriend.'

'i told you she aint my girlfriend.' yelled Kisho. 'why would i go out with a dangerous weird girl like her.'

'Kisho.' growled Yunie punching him.

'well this is going to be a intereting visit.' sighed Hatori.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

'Kisho.' yelled May-lu. 'Where are you?'

'hey May.' Yunie yawned walking out the bedroom. 'what up?'

'oh Yunie.' May-lu cried running to her. 'i think i mad Kisho mad at me.'

'what? Kisho gets mad at everyone.' Yunie sighed.

'yeah but...but...' May-lu cried.

'she only got him up at dawn. Made him cook breakfast, clean and carry all the heavy items out the house.' sighed Hatori. 'anyway am going to work.' Hatori kissed May-lu on the cheek and walked out.

'oh my god.' cried May-lu. 'am so so mean.'

'its ok.' sighed Yunie. 'i'll go talk to him. Be back soon.' she ran out.

'umm...' smiled May-lu. 'i see...'

Yunie walked out and began to look for him. While she walked outside she saw little Kisa and the little girl playing with one another. They both ran around playing with a big red ball and they gently threw it to one another. Eventually Yunie walked outside the village and passed the farm fields. In the fields was Hatori who was treating a farmer's wound. Hatori looked up at her and pointed in the direction of a little forest. Yunie smiled and ran off towards the forest.

She walked through the well lit forest and she called Kisho's name but their was no answer. Yunie sighed loudly until she heard a splash. She poked her head around a tree and there was a river flowing by and at waterfall near by. Up in the waterfall was a man. He sat under the running water only wearing a pair of black troussers. Yunie starred at him as he skipped rocks.

Up under the waterfall sat Kisho. He looked down at the river. Slowly he moved his soaking wet hair out of his face.

'got ya.' came Yunie's playful voice. She threw her arms around him from behind and Kisho screamed out.

Kisho turned his head and looked at her. 'what you want?' he sighed.

'what no yelling?' Yunie asked looking at him as she crawled to his side. She too became soaked from the falling water.

'i thought cats hate water.' Kisho muttered looking away.

'they do.' she smiled. 'and i hate water but i cant get you down if am down there. So what is wrong?'

'who you think?' Kisho sighed.

'May?'

'so your not stupid.'

'shut up am not here to argue with you.' Yunie muttered looking at the flowing river. 'am sorry i am just worried for you. I just want to know how you are?'

'how am i?' he suddnely raised his voice. 'am annoyed and angry. I love my sister don't get me wrong but bloody hell does she need to be like she is. Making me do everything she can do it without me and hurting me like she does. For fuck sake. I am so pissed off because of it all. Kisho do this...Kisho do that...Kisho...Kisho...Kisho. Everytime i am round that is all i...' Yunie placed her finger on his lips to shut him up.

'i got it.' she smiled. 'you lucky me or Kisa has a younger sister or brother. We don't know what it means to have some one like that but it must be nice to have some one else in yuor family when everyone else is gone aint it? I mean i think it would be nice. I mean yes they seem annoying but it would be nice to have someone love you when no one else is around. Am sure she loves you but this is her way of showing it. I mean i love all my friends. That includes Kisa, Tai, Alan and you. You all mean so much to me and i act differently around all of you but i love you all in the same way, i just show it differently.'

'i guess...she still doesn't need to beat the hell out of me.' Kisho sighed.

'what do i do?' smiled Yunie looking at him.

Kisho laughed. 'you beat the hell out of me at times but yet at other times you can be understanding and loving i guess...'

'yep thats right you pervert.' giggled Yunie pushing him off the rock and into the water below.

She crawled to the edge and looked down at Kisho who starred at her evilfully. Kisho starred up at her as Yunie fell backwards onto the rock laughing her head off. She slowly sat up and looked back down but Kisho was gone.

'Kisho?' she muttered. 'Kisho? Oh my god Kisho got eaten or something.' she cried out.

'bloody hell.' came Kisho's voice. 'i always seem to die.'

Yunie turned her head and saw Kisho behind her who jumped at her and they both fell backwards. Yunie held onto Kisho as they both fell into the water. Yunie held on as Kisho looked at her. Kisho laughed her head off as Yunie held onto him.

'bloody hell.' he laughed. 'you really don't like water do you?'

'i can take baths but that is it. I hate the rain and i hate other water.' Yunie said as she held onto him.

'calm down.' he sighed. 'look nothing back will happen to you.'

'don't give me that.' Yunie growled.

'fine.' sighed Kisho. 'fun spoiler.'

Kisho picked up Yunie and carried to the bank of the river and put her down. Yunie sat on the bank as Kisho remained in the water. Kisho smiled at her as Yunie began to shake off the water. Yunie looked Kisho as he splashed her with water.

'Kisho.' whined Yunie.

'what?' he smiled.

'your an idiot.' she smiled splashing him.

A while later the two was back in the village and was walking up to May-lu who was outside hanging out washing. She looked up at the two as they walked up to her soaked and both smiling.

'so you are a couple.' smiled May-lu.

'for the last tim.' sighed Kisho. 'we are not a couple.'

'hey May where is Tai?' asked Yunie.

'he still in bed.' she smiled.

'you have got to be kidding me.' sighed Yunie. 'what a lazy bas...' Kisho smacked her across the head. 'what was that for?' she yelled.

'there are children around.' he sighed. 'no bad language.'

'shut up.' she yelled at him. 'will do what i want.'

'not while i am around.' he yelled.

'really?'

'yeah.'

'am sorry Kisho.' came May-lu.

'it ok.' he smiled looking at her. 'am sorry.'

'no its not your fault.' she sighed. 'i'll try and not hurt you so much.'

'i would like that.' he said smiling at her.

May-lu threw her arms around him and Kisho hugged her back. 'so Kisho have you ever kissed Yunie?'

'no i havent.' Kisho yelled letting go of her. 'and never will i kiss a idiot cruel dangerous woman like her.'

'what you say?' came Yunie's voice from behind.

'you heard stupid cat.' he smirked.

'you git.' she yelled grabbing his arm and began to twisted it. 'am going to kill you.'

'hey its time to pay up.' came a deep unfamilar grunt voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

'i said it was time to pay up.' came the same voice.

All of them looked up and there was a group of about six men. All of them wore a mask and all had weapons. Five of them had brown hair and wore dark brown and black clothes while the one who spoke had red hair and wore red clothes as well as brown. Yunie and Kisho looked at one another and sighed while May-lu grabbed both Kisa and her child.

'i will get it for you.' she muttered.

'wait a minute.' Kisho said. 'what is going on?'

'you must be new here.' he growled. 'well we are in charge of this place and we collect fees every week.' he smirked. 'the emperor gave us permission.'

'if he did he would of had a officer here and all his soliders would of known about it.' Kisho muttered starring at him.

The red head looked at him and snarled. 'so you must be a officer of his i guess.'

'yeah.' Kisho said. 'so you have been lieing to the village. Well that will result in death you know. I have permisson to anyone would lies in the name of the emperor and other stuff.'

'you lie.' he snarled.

'sorry.' Kisho said. 'i don't lie.'

'whatever.' he yelled. 'this my village now.'

'don't count on it.' Kisho said.

'okay.' Yunie sighed. 'you boys finished with that talk. Look pal you get out or we'll make you leave.'

The men laughed. 'what makes you think a little kitty like you can stop us?'

'she did say we'll.' Kisho muttered starring at them. 'so she means both of us.'

They laughed again. 'you're both are unarmed.

'You two.' came Kisa's voice.

Yunie and Kisho looked up and Kisa threw them their swords. Kisho grabbed them both and passed Yunie's her. They both launched themselves at the men and the red head fell to the floor. Blood splatted out and Yunie and Kisho turned their heads. Their faces was slightly covered in blood. They both turned and rose their swords at the men. The men backed away.

'well that was fun.' smiled Yunie.

'you think that was fun?' Kisho muttered.

'yep.' she giggled.

'oh bloody hell.' Kisho sighed. He turned to the men. 'look if you don't get out of here or we'll kick your butt.'

The men began to back away. 'now this is interesting.' came a low voice.

The men turned around and Yunie and Kisho looked up. A man in a long red robe with a emerald green cloak. He had black hair and he looked at them. Yunie walked over to Kisho as the man walked up.

'so you incharge of this sorry excuss of a group.' Yunie sighed. 'am disappointed.'

'umm...a neko cat.' he muttered. 'look pay up or you will lose something.'

'make us.' Yunie yelled.

'Yunie.' Kisho muttered. 'don't say that they will do something. Something about theives, if they cant get what they want they will get it one way or another.'

'they dont scare me.' growled Yunie.

'don't get so hot headed.' Kisho sighed.

'i am not hot headed.' Yunie yelled at him.

'look all we need is a plan.' he muttered.

'you two done talking.' said the man with black hair.

'no we havent old man.' yelled Yunie.

'well am bored of waiting.' he growled.

'that's it.' Yunie yelled. 'if you want a fight you get one.'

'Yunie no,' Kisho said.

Yunie charged at the black hair man with her sword ready. The other men charged at her. As Yunie ran she frozen in mid run. Kisho ran up with his sword and attacked the men. They all fell down and Kisho ran to Yunie's side.

'what you do to her?' yelled Kisho to the man.

'i only frozen her.' he sighed. Yunie disappeared and reappeared at the man's side and he held her in his arms. 'look you either pay the money and we continue what we do or she dies.'

'let me go pervert.' yelled Yunie struggling to get free.

'shut up kitty.' he growled. 'you will do what i say. You like it or not.'

'let her go old man.' Kisho said rising his sword.

'sorry we have to go.' he said. 'if you want her you can find us at the cave in the forest. You better bring the money or she dies.'

He disappeared in thin air as well as the other men even the red head one. May-lu walked out the house and ran to Kisho's side. She placed her arms around him and held him close. Kisa and the little girl walked out the house holding hands and looked up at Kisho. Yunie's sword laid by Kisho feet. Just then Master Tai walked out the house yawning. Everyone looked up at him.

'morning. When is breakfast?' he yawned.

'what?' yelled Kisho. 'you have been in bed this whole time?'

'yeah why?' he asked confused.

'Yunie has been kidnapped you idiot.' Kisho yelled.

'oh my that is a problem.' Master Tai said calmly.

'how can you be so god dam calm?'

'ah young Kisho.' smiled Master Tai. '...'

'well...' Kisho muttered.

'i have no clue.' he smiled.

'of for fuck sake.' Kisho snapped. 'i thought you was going to say something interesting or wise you stupid old man.'

'ah Kisho.'

'will you stop that.' Kisho moaned. 'your so creepily calm.'

'lets go and get her.' Master Tai smiled.

'yeah but...' Kisho began.

'no buts and lets go.' he smiled walking off to get his horse.

'Tai your a idiot.' Kisho yelled chasing after him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

'you be careful you two.' May-lu said.

'Kisho.' Kisa cried jumping up at him as he was about to get on his horse.

Kisho picked up Kisa. 'what is it?'

'bring her back safely please. Please daddy bring mummy back safe.' Kisa cried onto him.

'Kisa...' he muttered hugging her. May-lu looked at Kisho and smiled. 'very well i'l...i'll go and get...'

'mummy?' she said sweetly.

'yes...mummy.' Kisho forced himself to say in a nice way.

Kisa smiled and kissed Kisho on the cheek. 'thank you daddy.' she jumped down and ran to May-lu.

Kisho and Tai eventually rode off and headed towards the forest. Kisho had Yunie's sword with him while Tai had this long staff with him. They rode through the trees carefully in search of the cave. Tai led the way as they walked through the trees.

'Tai?' Kisho muttered.

'yeah.' Tai muttered seriously.

'you know where your going?' Kisho asked.

Tai went silent. He was quiet for a little while and then he turned to him smiling. 'of course i do.'

'then what was with the silence.' Kisho yelled. Tai turned around and then stopped. Kisho looked at him. 'hey why we stop?'

Yunie was pushed into a wall and two men walked over to her. Yunie looked at them and punched them both. The other men sighed and looked at her. Yunie was chained to the floor with a metal collar around her neck but the chain extented so she could stand. The men that was on the floor got up. One of them punched her in the face and then sat down with the other one.

'bloody bitch.' growled one of the injured men.

'she is a firey little kitten aint she?' said another.

'yes she is.'

A man ran in. 'two men have arrived and they are getting past are traps sir.'

Yunie looked up at the man and then from the corner came the black hair man. He walked into the light and looked at him. A smiled formed on his face.

'i see...they dont want to pay so they are coming to save her.' he smirked. 'very well amuse them.'

'umm sir.' he began.

'what?'

'they are killing people as they come through. Half are men are down either dead or injuried.' he said.

'oh really.' he smiled. 'very well release the beasts and everyone else leave me with the kitten.'

Everyone got up without arguing and lefted the room with their weapons. Yunie starred at him as he walked up to her and kissed her. She moved away and punched him. The man turned his head at her and pushed her to the wall and held her there. Yunie starred at him evilfully and he kissed her once again on the cheek.

Kisho and Tai ran through the cave in search of her. Their swords covered in blood and a trail of bodies in their path,

'bloody hell. They built rooms.' Tai muttered as they opened doors, killed people and then shut the doors.

'yeah.' Kisho sighed. 'its right for theives and bandits to do this.'

'so are they the usual pets a theif would have.' Tai said pointing.

Kisho looked up at the beasts that stood before them. They were large wolf like creatures with no fur. They was red in colour and they growled at them. Their teeth yellow and their claws were green. Its veins ran along its body and the two stepped backwards.

'well this is new.' Kisho muttered, 'so what we do?'

'run.' Tai said and the two turned around and ran away.

Yunie rose her knee and struck him in the groin area. The man fell to the floor and Yunie watched him. She reamined backed on the wall, fists ready to strike him if he went near her.

'you bitch.' he growled. 'that hurt.'

'it was suppose to.'

Kisho and Tai ran into a eanr by room and they locked the door from within. The beasts began to claw and stratch at the door. Kisho and tai sighed in relief and smiled at one another. They turned around and saw a group of ten thieves all with knifes and they was starring at them grinning. The smiles went off Kisho's and Tai's face. They were about to strike them but they both got caught.

Yunie sat on the floor. Her hands and feet were now chained together and to the floor. The door bursted open and the man turned around. Kisho and Tai was dropped to the floor and they looked up. Yunie starred at them and sighed as they looked at her. The men dropped the swords and the staff near the man. The boys hands were tied up behind their backs.

'so you decide to kill off my men?' he tutted.

'ah Yunie how are you?' Tai asked.

'do i look alright?' Yunie yelled at him.

'you looked pretty chained up at the moment but your attitude hasn't changed.' he smiled.

'bloody hell old man.' Yunie yelled. 'how can you be so calm?'

'that's what i have been asking him.' Kisho said.

'stupid ain't he?' Yunie said.

'yes i know.' Kisho said. 'stupid.'

'yeah i know.' Tai said causing Kisho and Yunie to shut up and stare at him.

'thats it old man am going to die you as soon as i get...' Yunie began.

'we you all shut up.' yelled the man. 'you are my prisoners. Now shut up.'

'am sorry.' smiled Tai. 'i dunno how too.'

'your an idiot old...' the man began to but Tai stood up.

He moved hands from his back to reveal he was untied. Kisho grabbed a sword and swung it at the men behind them. Tai grabbed his staff and blasted the man with a powerful fireball. Kisho battled the men while Tai went up to Yunie and distroyed the chains. Yunie jumped to her feet and grabbed the spare sword and attacked the men too. Kisho looked at her and smiled. The three then ran out of the room and head out of the cave.

'wow you got caught.' she sighed.

'shut up.' Kisho yelled. 'at least your safe.'

'yes i guess so.' she sighed.

'will you shut up.' Kisho moaned and then looked at Tai. 'so old man you know the way out of this forest?'

Tai was silent once again. He then turned to them and smiled. 'of course i do.'

'you don't do you?' Yunie sighed.

'this is the second time.' Kisho sighed.

Eventually they got back to the village and Yunie was the first to get off the horse. Kisa ran to Yunie calling her name. Yunie looked up at her and smiled. Slowly she knelt down and hugged her. Kisa hugged Yunie.

'mummy your safe.' she piped happily.

'yes am...' Yunie stopped and looked at her. 'mummy?'

'yep your my mummy.' she smiled. 'daddy was right. He would bring you back safely.'

'daddy?' muttered Yunie looking up at Kisho as Kisa pointed to him. 'your insane kid.' Yunie yelled.

'i know.' she smiled.

'but your so cute.' Yunie smiled happily hugging her tightly.

'Yunie can't stay mad at her for long can she?' Kisho sighed.

'no she can't.' Tai sghed. 'but i cant blame her. Who can stay mad at something so cute?' Tai smiled taking Kisa from Yunie and hugged her. 'your so cute aren't you.'

'let go of her you pervert.' Yunie yelled hitting him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

'bye bye Mina.' Kisa waved at the little girl as she was placed onto Tai's horse by Yunie.

The sun was high and the day was warm. There was a gentle breeze as Yunie began to make sure everything of theres was all together on the horse. Tai walked out the house yawning as he said his goodbyes to the family. He walked passed Kisho who was in a tight hug from May-lu. She refused to let go of him and Kisho struggled to get free.

'your not leaving again.' cried May. 'you cant leave again.'

'but i have to go.' Kisho struggled to get free.

'i don't care your not leaving.' she muttered holding tighter.

'May...May i cant breath.' struggled Kisho.

'huh?' May let go of Kisho and looked at him as he sat there holding his neck.

'you idiot.' yelled Kisho jumping to his feet. 'you could of killed me. Bloody hell woman you are a stupid idiotic...' a rock struck Kisho on the head and he turned around. Yunie sat there looking away. 'why you throw that?' he yelled.

'what you was going to swear infront of the little ones.' she yelled.

'your going to get it kitty. Am going to...' Kisho began but felt himself being pulled backwards. 

'you was going to swear. Oh Kisho.' cried May.

'come on May.' Kisho begged. 'let go please. Please. I need to go.'

'no, no, no.' cried May. 'you cant leave me again. You can't.'

'bloody hell woman let me go.' he yelled as he moved away and May fell to the floor.

'Kisho.' yelled Yunie as she punched him in the head. 'you could of hurt her.' she ran to May's side and knelt down besides her. 'are you ok?'

'yeah am fine.' sighed May as she looked up at Kisho with watery eyes.

'don't look at me like that.' he moaned.

'ah Kisho.' sighed Tai. 'say your goodbyes and then we can leave with out any problems.'

'shut up old man.' he growled.

Hatori leaned on the door frame and looked over at him. 'you might as well say you will visit again and she will be happy.'

Kisho sighed and walked to May. 'i'll be back soon.' he sighed as he looked at the ground.

'oh really?' she smiled happily. 'yipee.' she threw her arms around him once again and put him into a tight hug.

'okay...goodbye...' he struggled to say as he found it hard to breath.

May finally let him go and then they was ready to leave after another arguement but between Kisho and Yunie. They argued about not being mean to their relatives. Kisa waved goodbye to them as the horse began to walk. Kisho and Yunie were still arguing as they headed off out the town. Hatori, May stood there waving as little Mina chased them as she waved. She stopped at the village's edge and stood there waving.  
They left the village and the fields outside the village and they came across a wide open plain. It was a lovely green medow and Yunie and Kisa both smiled as they saw the beauty of the place. There was a gentle running stream and very little treees but most of the trees was either cherry blossom or a willow tree. There was wild flowers growing through out the medow. Yunie and Kisa both jumped from the horse and began to jump and skip in the medow. Kisho and Tai rode along slowly and quietly as the two played about.

'dont go to far.' yelled Kisho after them.

'shut up you.' Yunie yelled giggling.

Tai looked at him. 'you do care.'

Kisho starred at him. 'i dont care that much.' he sighed.

'sure you dont.' smiled Tai.

'don't look like that old man.' Kisho yelled.

'what i do?' Tai sighed.

Yunie placed Kisa onto her shoulders and she began to walk with her. Kisa slowly took off Yunie's necklace and Yunie stopped and put her onto the ground. 

'Kisa. Why you take it off me?' Yunie asked looking at her. 

'i want to add something to it for you giving me the braclet.' she smiled looking at her.

'oh ok.' Yunie muttered as they sat down.

Kisa turned her back to her. 'no peaking.' she giggled.

'oh ok.' smiled Yunie.

'so where you get the necklace from?' Kisa asked.

'the same little girl that gave me that golden braclet you have on your wrist.' Yunie smiled. 

'why?' Kisa asked.

'well you see she was dieing and i was there when she was dieing. I was hoping i could help her but i couldn't but i stayed with her and she called me a angel and she gave me a little letter to the lovely angel, thank you for helping me through my painful time and helping my sister to.'' Yunie muttered. 'you see her sister died year before her and i was there when she was dieing too. I kind of helped them in a way.' a tear formed in Yunie's eye.

Kisa turned around and was almost crying. 'you are so so nice.' she ran and hugged her.

Yunie hugged her back and Kisa finally moved away and passed the necklace to her. In the middle now was a golden shell which had some sort of red stone. Yunie smiled and placed the necklace around her neck and hugged Kisa again.

'where you get the shell?' Yunie asked.

'Mina.' smiled Kisa.

'come on you two.' came Kisho's voice.

They looked up and saw Kisho and Tai a few steps away from them. Yunie and Kisa stood up and ran off again. Kisho sighed and Tai laughed.

'come on you two. Don't run off to far.' Kisho yelled after them.

'come on Kisho.' Tai muttered. 'they are kids. Let them have fun. I mean after everything that has happened so far.'

'yeah your right.' he muttered.

Yunie and Kisa continued to skip and jump through the meadow and raced to the top of a hill. On the way to the top of the hill they jumped up and down. They skipped and they collected flowers and threw them into the air as they ran. As they got to the top, Yunie froze as she starred down. Kisa stopped and looked at Yunie and then back down at the bottom of the village. She tilted her head and then looked back up at Yunie. Yunie starred at the village in fear. Tai and Kisho came up behind them and Kisho smiled as he looked at the bottom of the hill. There at the bottom of the hill was village and by it was a large forest that led into mountains. Tai looked at Yunie.

'Yunie?' he muttered.

'Dad can we please not go there.' she cried like a little girl.

'Mummy?' Kisa muttered looking at her.

'Yunie?' Kisho muttered looking over at her. 'what's wrong?'

'Dad please.' Yunie begged as a tear formed in her eye. Just then it began to rain heavily.

Kisa screamed and jumped onto the horse with Tai and climbed under his cloak. Yunie stood there still frozen in fear starring at the village. Kisho walked up to her still on Shadow and placed her onto the horse. Yunie lowered her head and didn't look up at anyone. Kisho looked over at Tai.

'this is her own village.' he said. 'it is where...'

'shut up.' yelled Yunie. 'he doesn't need to know anything.'

Tai looked over at her and sighed. 'Yunie...' 

'no i don't want to hear it.' Yunie yelled.

She climbed over Kisho and grabbed a blanket out of a bag and wrapped it around her. She placed part of it over her head as if it was a cloak and walked into the village. All the little homes had a gentle light on coming through the windows. The rain hit the ground and them hard as they walked around looking for somewher to stay. The rain seemed only to get heavily and it then began to thunder and lightening. Little Kisa became scared and cuddled up to Tai afraid.  
They slowly walked through and came across a small inn. Kisho jumped down from the horse and so did Tai who was holding Kisa within his cloak who had fallen asleep. Yunie jumped down and walked up behind Kisho. Tai knocked on the door and it opened slowly. Stood there was a woman with brown hair and was wearin a long dark dress. She looked up at them and smiled.

'ah welcome. May i help you?' she smiled kindly.

'yes we are looking for a room to stay for the night.' Kisho asked.

'ah yes. Am sure we have enough room for the three of you.' she smiled.

'three?' Kisho muttered. 'there is four of us.'

'am sorry dear but...' she looked at Yunie who was under the cloak and pointed at her. 'i will no let a demon like her into my inn...further more she shouldnt even be in this village.'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Yunie starred at her as she began to call for help. She pulled off the blanket and grabbed her sword off the horse. Just then many people ran out with weapons and surrounded them. Yunie sighed and starred at them. Kisho and Tai looked around as little Kisa kept on sleeping. Yunie sighed.

'what the hell you want?' Someone growled at her.

'a place to stay for a night.' she muttered. 'problem?'

'yes. A creature like you don't belong here.' he growled.

'oh. I thought the only creature here was you lot.' Yunie growled at him.

'watch it demon. You know what would happen when you returned here.' came a voice of a old man.

'oh look who it is.' Yunie said starring at him. 'the head of this village. Where's that bh for a wife of yours?'

'she is at home.' he snarled.

'maybe i should go and pay her a visit.' Yunie muttered.

'don't even think about it.' he growled. 

'what you going to do about...' KIsho placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Kisho looked at them. 'look. I dont know what is going on but all we need is a place to stay for the night.' he said. 'look Yunie is not a demon...'

Some people laughed and the town head stepped forward. 'it seems you don't know much about her, my poor misguided child.'

'look.' Kisho sighed. 'just for the one night. Could you let her stay here. If it makes you happy i will watch her all night and not let her out my site.'

'am sorry but no.' the town head muttered.

Yunie broke free of Kisho's grip and moved towards him. 'keep your window open.' she whispered in his ear.

With that she jumped onto someone's shoulder who was near by and jumped onto the roof. Kisho and Tai watched as she ran off along the roof tops. The people moaned and some followed her to make sure she lefted. The people slowly began to walk away but the village head. Tai walked into the inn to get Kisa somewhere dry and a nice warm bed. The village head walked over to them and looked at Kisho.

'my boy, you need to learn that there is more to her then meets the eye. She is a murder and she is brutal. She has no emotions, she may act like she has but she doesn't.' he explained. 'Yunie is not a pleasant young woman, she is a demon.'

Kisho starred at him. 'i have been with her for a while and she seems normal...' he looked at the ground.

'your not sure are you boy?' he said looking at him. 'do you know her as well as you think?'

'i think so...' Kisho muttered.

'tell me, have you seen something strange about her or something you couldn't explain for you know that what she has told you is a lie?' he asked him.

'umm...well there is...' Kisho looked at him and remembered the time when she was bleeding and she said she fell over in the bath. He also remebered all the times he saw the demon fire cat but she wasn't there.

'there is isn't there.' he muttered. 'bewarned Yunie is a lair and a murder.' with that he left. 

Kisho stood there, rain falling down his face as the words 'murder' and 'lair'. He walked into the inn and headed to a room. Kisho walked into the room and Tai looked at him. Kisa was asleep in a bed. Tai looked up at him and smiled. Kisho walked over to the window and opened it and looked out at the sky.

'my Kisho. What heaven is the matter?' Tai asked.

'nothing old man.' Kisho muttered. He looked at the sky, thinking about everything. 'just go to bed.'

'don't listen to him.' Tai muttered seriously. 'If Yunie is hiding anything from you she will tell you when the time is right.'

Kisho remained quiet as Tai climbed into bed. It became quiet in the room and Kisho continued to stare out at the sky. Rain still fell and there was no sign of Yunie. Just as he was about to climb into the bed. There was a noise and he turned around. There stood Yunie, soaked though. She smiled weakly at him, shaking and cold. Kisho grabbed a blanket and ran over to her placing it around her.

'you get out of them clothes.' Kisho muttered. 'i will see what is in the bag.'

She nodded and began to get undressed with her back turned to him. He turned around without thinking and saw her remove her top. He dropped the clothes as he starred at her, blushing. On her back was two idential marks which was a mirror to one another. The skin was torned up and it seemed that it was just healing. Also long her back was many deep scars and cuts. Some were fresh. Yunie looked at the floor and remained stood there. Her hands were on her shorts but she didn't pull them down. She felt Kisho put his hand on her back and place a cloth onto it. They was quiet as Kisho began to treat her wounds. 

'um...Yunie.' Kisho muttered. 'what happened?' Yunie starred at the floor. 'Yunie? Yunie answer me.' He asked turning her around. 

All long her body was busies and deep cuts. Kisho looked at her body and then turned around. He looked out the window and took a deep breath.

'so when you talked about being...ra...raped and stuff...you wasn't lieing to me.' Yunie didn't talk. 'i thought you...i guess i didn't believe you when you told me about the rape thing...i guess i should of...am sorry...' Yunie remained quiet. 'Yunie...come here. Am going to treat your wounds.'

Yunie remained quiet and refused to move. Kisho stood up and looked at her. He was really uneasy and wasn't sure on what to do. Kisho sat Yunie down and began to treat her wounds for he refused to wake up Kisa or Tai. After treating her wounds that was on her body and legs he looked at her as she starred at the ground. Kisho placed one of his tops on her and he stood and looked out the window. He felt something land on him and he looked down seeing Yunie there. She had thrown her arms around him and was crying her heart out. Kisho placed his arms around her and held her close as she cried.

'Yunie you okay?' Kisho asked.

'do i look okay?' she cried. 'i should of been more careful but no. About ten of them had to come out didn't they.' she cried out. 'i should of not came back. I shouldn't of came back.' 

'Yunie am sorry.' Kisho sighed. 'it's my fault...if i knew they was going to...to...i should never of said to come.' Yunie looked up at him tears streaming down her face. 'Yunie come on lets go to bed.'

'no...Kisho...the dreams i have been having lately...are nightmares i have had when i lived in the village...' she began.

'Yunie...what brings this up?' Kisho asks looking down at her. 'Yunie why are you bringing this up?'

'because i want you too know.' Yunie muttered. 'my dreams are them of a person, standing within the darkness of the night on a bridge. Tears are streaming down her face but yet i cannot see her face. She wears a black dress and have black and pink wings. It is like she is standing there in waiting of someone to come. Then there is footsteps on the bridge and a man comes along. He too you cannot see his face. He walks over to her and then thats it. They stand there in starring at one another. Everytime he walks away and she is reaching out for him but he never looks back. Then she drops to the floor and then there is loads of fire, screaming and then i wake up from it. It is strange but maybe it is telling me something...but i dunno what?'

'the girl sounds like the demon fire cat.' Kisho muttered. 'but...' he looked at her. 'lets not worry about that. I mean you just...you know...and that is more important.'

'but...but...' Yunie tried to explain.

'no...no buts...you are to rest and i will stay with you.' Kisho said.

Yunie looked at the floor and he picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid down and placed her onto him. A tear rolled down Yunie's face but she fell asleep and Kisho laid there most of the night with her until he finally fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

'Kisho...' Kisa muttered looking at him.

'yeah.' Kisho said as he begant to cook some fish.

'is Yunie and that woman to same person?' she asked.

Kisho looked up at her and sighed. 'honestly...i dunno anymore.' Kisa tilted her head as he said that. 'at first i though it was but then there was evidence that they wasn't but with everything that is happening...i dunno.'

'i saw her bleed.' Kisa muttered.

'who?' Kisho looked at her.

'Shi.' Kisa muttered. 'she was bleeding in the same place as Yunie.' 

'really?' Kisho looked at the food. 'she was bleeding in the same...'

'shut up.' they heard Yunie yell at Tai. 'i don't need to hear this from you.'

'umm...' Kisa looked at Kisho. 'mummy mad?' Kisho looked at her but remained quiet. 'daddy?'

Kisho smiled. 'yes she is. Everything will be fine soon. She is always mad with Tai remember?'

'yeah.' Kisa said cutely.

'shut up old man.' Yunie yelled again. 'you are not in charge of me.'

She stormed back to where they were. Yunie was burning with anger and Tai followed her, still calm like usual. He was following her everywhere she went.

'Yunie it is about time...' he began.

'shut up.'

'but you destiny...' he began.

'shut up i give a dam about my destiny.' Yunie yelled at him.

'Yunie...' Kisa began.

'shut up.' Yunie yelled at her. Kisa's eyes began to fill with tears and then she burst out crying. Yunie automatically calmed down and ran to Kisa and hugged her. 'am so so sorry sweety. I was in a mood. Am sorry. I should never of took it out on you.' Kisa continued to cry in her arms.

Kisho looked at Yunie. 'see what you get for being in a mood.'

Yunie punched hiim in the face and then continued to comfort Kisa. 'its ok. I wont do it again.'

'you okay?' Kisa asked Yunie as she wiped the tears away.

'yes am fine.' smiled Yunie. She then looked up at Kisho. 'hurry up with the food.'

'shut up.' he yelled. 

'Kisho.' Yunie muttered.

'now what?' he yelled at Yunie.

'its burning.' Yunie pointed to the food as smoke came off it.

'st.' yelled Kisho.

He felt someone punch him hard and cause him to go backwards. 'don't swear infront of are child.'

'since when was it ares?' yelled Kisho looking at her.

'since she began to call us mummy and daddy.' Yunie cuddled Kisa as she cuddled her.

'oh no.' Kisho yelled throwing the food away. 'i would never have a child with you. Never. You stupid cat.'

'am a what?' Yunie yelled as she stood by him. Kisa was sat with Tai and they both looked at them.

'you heard. You stupid cat.' he muttered.

'Kisho.' yelled Yunie who attacked him.

Kisho yelled and ran in circles as Tai crawled over to the fire and began to cook with Kisa. They pretented not to see them running around them. Yunie chased after him. Kisa and Tai looked at one another and sighed.

'so Kisa would you pass me that fish please?' Tai smiled pointing to a fish next to her. 

'sure.' she smiled.

'my it is so peaceful isnt it?' he smiled as they head screams coming from Kisho.

'why yes grandaddy. It is peaceful.' smiled Kisa.

Kisho pinned Yunie down and began to stroke her began then ears. Yunie tried to get free by struggling but Kisho kept her down. She began to blush as she slowly began to purr. Kisho smiled as she stopped struggling and was purring. He slowly got up from her and she sat by him and cuddled to him. She was purring as he continued to stroke her. Yunie rubbed her head onto him as Kisho sat tehre stroking her. He laughed noticing how much she enjoys begin stroked. Kisa smiled and ran over to Yunie and began to stroke her.

'good kitty mummy.' smiled Kisa. 

Kisho laughed. 'yep.'

'stop playing with the kitty and come and eat.' smiled Tai watching them have fun with Yunie.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

'am bored.' yelled Yunie and Kisa.

'shut up.' yelled Kisho. 'we havent been travelling more then a few minutes and you two are moaning again.'

'but we're bored.' cried Yunie and Kisa. 

'pack it in. You two speaking at the same time is creepy.' Kisho yelled.

'we're bored.' they cried.

Tai stopped. 'right you two off the horses and go ahead. Yunie take your sword. I need a word with Kisho.'

Kisho stopped Shadow and turned to him. Yunie starred at him. 'why you want to talk to him?'

'you know Yunie.' Tai muttered.

Yunie looked away and jumped off Shadow. She pulled her sword off the horse and picked up Kisa. The two began to skip holding hands. Tai walked his horse to Kisho's side and they both began to walk slowly. A little ahead of them was the two playing around. They was giggling and laughing together. Kisho turned to Tai.

'what you want to say to me?' Kisho asked looking at him.

'why?' he muttered.

'why what?' 

'why havent you captured Shi yet?' he asked looking at him. 

'she keeps getting away.' he muttered looking up at the girls.

'it aint that is it?' Tai said looking at him. 'you had many attempts once you began your mission to get her but you never did. Is it because of who she is?'

'what are you on about?' Kisho muttered starring at him getting angry.

'many years ago a young boy meant a little scared girl. He cared for her even though she was different. Wings from her back and covered in dirt and ripped clothes. She was afraid and scared of all boys until you.' Tai said looking up at Yunie. 'Shi reminds you of that little scared girl, correct? After all Shi is actually afraid of what she is and what she is doing.'

Kisho starred at him. 'it aint...' he looked away.

'so i am right?' Tai smiled.

'no.' Kisho yelled. 'Shi doesnt...she...doesnt...'

'it is for Shi looks like Yunie and that is why Yunie is with you.' Tai muttered.

'Your crazy.' Kisho yelled. Yunie and Kisa stopped and looked up at them. 'don't look at us. Go back to what you are doing.'

'Kisho scary.' yelled Yunie and Kisa playfully as they turned around and continued ahead.

Kisho starred at Tai. 'Yunie could of left me anytime she wanted and Shi has nothing to do with it. She only gets away and that is it' Kisho looked at the girls. 'the little girl i met when i was young wasnt Yunie or Shi and she never looked like any of them but...she had wings that matched Shi's...she had long deep pink hair which made her look like a angel...she was scared and never hardly spoke...Yunie isnt like that either is Shi. So you are wrong.'

Tai smiled at him. 'i guess i am wrong but i could be right still.'

'shut up old man.' yelled Kisho.

The screams of Yunie and Kisa filled the air. Kisho and Tai both looked up and saw a large demon beast before the girls. Yunie was stood infront of Kisa with her sword rose hight. Kisho grabbed his sword and rode towards them along with Tai. Tai blasted the beast with a powerful outburst of energy. The beast turned around and glared at them. Kisho charged at the beast but the beast rose it's wings and knocked Kisho off the horse. Kisho smashed his back onto the floor and then rolled over a cliff. Everyone looked up as Kisho went off the cliff.  
Kisho began to fall head first. His back in pain he fell with is eyes closed. Slowly he opened them and saw a image of a little with long deep pink hair and wings like Shi reaching out for him. He closed his eyes and opened them again and saw Yunie. She had the same wings as Shi and she grabbed his hand. They stopped in midair. Kisho looked up at her and saw her back pouring out with blood. She smiled weakly at him as they floated there. He looked at her back and remembered the time when her shirt was covered in blood. Yunie slowly flew back up with him and placed Kisho gently onto the floor. She landed by him and fell to her knees.  
Tai was fighting the beast off as Kisa quickly ran to them. Kisho continued to stare at Yunie as she looked over at Tai as he fought. She began to heal Kisho's back and looked at Yunie. Yunie showed signs of pain as the wings went into her back once again. A tear rolled down her face from the pain. Kisa began to heal Yunie's wound as Tai was knocked hard to the floor. Yunie got up with her back half healed and grabbed Kisho's sword for it was the closest and ran infront of Tai. Just as she was ready to attack the beast froze. Slowly it began to crack and the beast exploded into many pieces. Everyone looked up and saw a familair figure walking up. Tai slowly got to his feet as well as Kisho.

'Oh Tai i came just in time to save you.' came Alan's voice as he reached out for him.

Tai smiled and reached out for him. 'Oh Alan i knew i could always count on you.'

They both began to run to one another with their arms out. Yunie ran inbetween them and hit them both across the head. Both of them fell to the ground, holding their heads. Kisa ran up to Yunie and began to heal her again. Kisho walked over too.

'i swear there is something going on between you two.' yelled Yunie.

'wwwaaawwww...' cried Alan. 'Yunie hit me.'

'oh my god.' Yunie yelled. 'your more stupidier then before.'

'hey Yunie.' came Kisho's voice. 'take it easy. I mean you lost alot of blood just now.'

Yunie had held of Alan and she looked up at him. 'um...Kisho...since when did you become so...so...'

'so what?' he smiled at her. 

'that's scary.' Yunie whimpered hugging Alan.

'ahh my love i knew you would come to me sooner or later.' Alan smiled holding her close.

'pervert.' yelled Yunie hitting him once she broke free. She turned to Kisho. 'you dont seem so cold any more?'

Kisho smirked. 'lets go and find somewhere to stay. It is getting dark.'

'yeah but...' Yunie began but Kisho was already getting his horse.'

'come on.' Kisho yelled to them all.

The others got up and walked over to him. Tai climbed onto his horse along with Kisa and Alan went onto his. They all began to walk off in search of a shelter as the night beagn to settle in.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

'will you shut up!' yelled Yunie.

'awwww but Yunie why?' whined Alan.

'cause your a complete idiot.' she yelled back.

'awwww did i say something wrong?' he asked.

'of course you idiot.' Yunie yelled. 'i wouldn't be yelling at you for no reason.'

'are you sure about that Yunie.' came Kisho's voice. 'you yell for just about anything.'

'don't give me that you idiot.' Yunie shot at him. 'anyway. What's with the smile and whats with your new attitude?'

'huh?' Kisho smiled at her as he walked out some trees. 'have i done something wrong?'

'yeah am creeped out by your attitude thats what!.' Yunie moaned. 'you have been creepy since earlier today.'

'ah yes.' Kisho smiled. 'we need to talk about that in a while. Alone please.'

'umm...' Yunie began and nodded her head.

'oh the love birds are finally going to go all the way.' Alan cried happily.

'you know what?' Yunie yelled grabbing him. 'am going to break your neck.' 

She began to strangle him. Alan tried to get free but Yunie wouldn't let him. Everyone looked up and sighed. Kisho went up behind Yunie and placed his arms around her and pulled her away from Alan. Yunie stood there frozen as Kisho pulled her close to him.

'calm down Yunie.' he muttered in her ear.

Alan walked over to Tai and they both nodded there heads with a serious looks on their faces. Kisa sat there playing the dirt not paying attention to anything. Alan and Tai began to whisper for a while until they both stood up and looked over at the two. Kisho was holding Yunie in a tight but gentle hug. Yunie stood there for a little longer until she elbowed Kisho and ran to Tai and Alan. Tai walked over to Kisho and dragged him away into the trees.

'so Kisho you want to tell me what's going on through your head?' Tai asked.

'what are you on about?' Kisho said looking at him.

'Alan what's wrong with you?' Yunie asked starring at him, noticing a very serious look on his face.

'umm...Yunie' Alan muttered. Yunie looked at him. 'i also think he knows.'

Yunie starred at him and then at the ground. 'seriously?'

'yes and he is putting on a act.' Alan muttered.

Yunie punched the floor. 'it aint time for him to know.'

Kisho leaned on the tree looking at Tai as they stood starring at one another. No words were exchanged and they remained quiet. Just then Yunie walked over and whispered into Tai's ear and he nodded and walked away. Yunie stopped and leaned onto a tree infront of Kisho and sighed.

'Kisho...' she began.

'Yunie.' Kisho said looking at her.

'i have something to tell you.' they both said at the same time.

'you first.' Yunie said. 

'no you.' Kisho sighed.

'Kisho just go first or i'll hurt you.' she said forming a fist.

'fine.' he sighed. 'i just found this letter that my sister slipped into my bag. Shows that am useless at times. I found it jsut after we faced that beast eariler today. I went to get a drink and i found it. My sister said that she is scared for me and that she worries for me. She wants me to be more open and honest and just before we left her when we was in the village she asked me to make a promise and she wrote the promise down on the letter so i wont forget and i did until i read it again.' 

'oh?' she quietly muttered. 'at least it aint what i thought.'

'Yunie.' he began. 'she asked me...umm...how to put this...' he began to go red in the face and put his hand into his pocket. 'look Yunie.' he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Yunie looked at him and giggled. 'are you trying to say you like me?' Kisho looked away. 'cause your useless at doing it.' 

'shut up.' Kisho said quietly looking at her. Yunie giggled again. 'Yunie...for a while...' he took a deep breath. 'i like you okay.' he said quickly.

Yunie slightly went red. 'i like you too Kisho. Your so fun and a great friend.'

'ummm thats not what i mean.' Kisho sighed. 'when you get hurt. I get worried. Back at your home town i wanted to be the one who did the killing for what happened to you. Back when you saved me it made me realise that i really did like you. You saved me quiet a few times and now...' he hugged him tightly. 'i want to be able to protect you. I really do. You mean alot to me Yunie.' Kisho moved slightly and went to kiss her but Yunie moved away. Kisho let go of her and sighed. 'am sorry Yunie. I had to tell you...just incase...something happens.' Yunie became quiet and almost began to cry. 'Yunie...' he began but she turned and ran off.

Kisho stood there and punched the tree. He felt his whole hand shattered from the punch and pain shot through his hand. He headed back to everyone who was joking and playing around but Yunie wasnt there. Kisho stood there holding his hand and Kisa saw him and ran to him. She touched his hand and saw him in pain and began to heal him. Tai and Alan looked up at him.

'where' mummy?' Kisa asked as she just finsihed healing him.

'yes Kisho. Where is Yunie?' asked Tai.

'i told her how i felt about her and she ran.' Kisho sighed sadly. 'maybe i shouldnt of. It seemed to of scared her.'

Tai and Alan looked at one another and nodded. Alan looked at him. 'so chase after her Kisho. If you love her then go after her. We'll come.'

'yes if you love someone you should go after them and tell them.' Tai cried.

'yes love is the most beautifulest thing in the world. If we can tell the one we love them then it shouldn't be hard for you.' Alan smiled. 

Kisho stopped and looked at the ground. 'very well. There is something i want to give to her.'

'alright.' Alan yelled jumping up. 'we are on a mission of love.'

'yes we are my Alan.' Tai yelled too.

'oh Tai.' smiled Alan grabbing his hand. 'i love you.'

'ah and i love you too.' Tai smiled. Kisho and Kisa starred at them as they held hands then they broke away.

'it ain the same without little Yun Yun attacking us.' cried Alan.

ah that is so true.' cried Tai. 'we need little Yun Yun to hurt us.'

'Yun Yun?' Kisho muttered.

'i can easily see why Yunie gets so mad with you two.' Kisa muttered looking at them.

All of them climbed onto their horses and began to ride in search of Yunie. Kisa sat with Kisho and held onto him as they rode fast. Kisho sighed as he stopped.

'how can Yunie get so far in such a short time.' growled Kisho.

'it's Yunie.' Tai said. 'she has a habit of disappearing.'

'oh right.' sighed Kisho.

'we will find her daddy.' Kisa smiled looking at him.

Kisho looked down at her and smiled. 'yeah we will.'

As the trees began to thinner, they noticed a town not to far from them. 'i bet she is there.' smiled Alan.

'what makes you say that?' Kisho asked looking at him.

'that.' he smiled pointing over to Yunie who was sat within the town looking up at the sky.

Kisa jumped from her horse and ran over to Yunie. 'mummy.' she yelled running to her. Yunie looked up as Kisa jumped into her arms. 'mummy. We found you.'

'huh?' Yunie looked down at Kisa and then up at the three.

'Yunie.' Tai said. 'there was no need to run off was there?'

'am sorry.' Yunie muttered. 'i...' she looked at Kisho. 'i...i got scared.'

'scared?' Kisho muttered jumping from his horse. 'am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'

'let the love birds talk Kisa.' smiled Alan. 'oh just before you do. Goodbye.'

'ah yes.' Tai smiled climbing onto his horse. 'its time to say goodbye.'

'what?' Yunie yelled looking up at Tai.

'yes we are too leave.' Tai smiled. 

'what? Why?' Yunie asked looking at him.

'because we are in search of the one thing that can help.' Alan smiled.

'to help?' muttered Kisho.

'do you have too. You already know it.' Yunie said.

'ah Yunie, my child.' Tai said climbing from his horse and hugging her. 'you need to be on your own to finish this. With me around, you will seek my advice and comfort but you cant have it. You need to tell the truth eventually and you need to be strong. If you fear it then you will be like this for the rest of your life my child. I will seek you out soon. I promise.' He kissed Yunie on the head and climbed onto his horse.

'Goodbye grandaddy. Bye Uncle Al Al.' waved Kisa.

'bye you two.' Kisho sighed. 'going to miss having you about old man.'

'Kisho. Please just look after her and tell her how you feel.' Tai said looking at him.

'i will.'

'so Alan what do you wanna sing?' Tai asked as they began to leave.

'ah. i dunno.' smiled Alan.

'lets sing...I dunno the words to this song, to this song, to this song...' Tai began to sing.

'I dunno the words to this song, to this song, to this song...' Alan began to sing too.

The two began to sing the same words over and over as the three stood there waving goodbye. 'they are idiots.' sighed Yunie.

'yes they are.' smiled Kisho.

'me sleepy.' Kisa whined cuddling Yunie's leg.

'okay lets go and rest somewhere.' Yunie smiled looking down at her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

'Yunie can we speak about eariler now.' asked Kisho who was getting annoyed.

'about what?' Yunie asked looking up at him from the window.

'Yunie all day you have been avoiding the topic.' Kisho moaned as Yunie stood up and headed for the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. 'is it me?'

'what?' Yunie asked trying to move her hand away but he kept his grip on her. 'let go.'

'look Yunie.' Kisho moaned. 'i have never felt for anyone like you. You may beat me up and we may argue all the time but i like you. I don't want are friendship to change because of me loving you Yunie. I love you.' he pulled her into a hug. 'am sorry for telling you but you need to know.' Yunie never said anything or moved. 'Yunie...' he moved away and looked at her. 'why? why are you so afraid?'

Yunie looked at him and turned away. 'Kisho...i don't mean to be afraid...but...i...' she walked out the room. 

'hold on.' Kisho chased after her.

Yunie had ran outside. It was a clear cold night. The moon was full and th sky was starry. Yunie stopped running from Kisho grabbing her arm. She swung around and looked at him. He stared at her.

'Yunie what was you saying?' Kisho asked.

'will he ever truely like me? for who i am? for how i am? how i treat him? but i guess i should try. i mean when will i have another chance like this?' Yunie thought to herself.

'Yunie?' Kisho said gently pulling her closer. 

'Kisho...i...i love you too.' she cried hanging her head. 

Kisho stood there and then moved her head up. He smiled at her and went to kiss her. 'thank you.'

'oh how cute. It makes me sick.' growled a voice before they kissed.

Kisho and Yunie moved away and looked up. There stood Jed. In his hand was a sword and he looked on at them. Kisho moved infront of Yunie and rose his fists.

'this time i am going to take you down.' smirked Jed. 'this time demon your not getting away.'

'she aint a demon Jed.' yelled Kisho.

'you sure about that Kisho?' he smirked. 

'yes i am.' yelled Kisho.

'Kisho...' Yunie began but Kisho charged at Jed.

Kisho went to punch Jed but Jed moved away and kicked him. He then turned his sword onto slashed Kisho across the chest and then across the face. Kisho fell backwards and landed on the floor. Yunie starred at him and tried to go to him but Jed threw a rock in her path to stop her from going to him. Yunie looked at Kisho who sat up holding his chest as it gently bled and he looked up at Jed with his face bleeding. Yunie took a step back and looked over at Jed. Jed pulled out a bow and arrow. He aimed the arrow at her.

'am going to get you to show who you really are demon.' growled Jed.

'Jed she aint the demon.' Kisho growled at him.

'really?' Jed looked at him. 'your blind by a love that you know deep in your heart you don't feel.'

'of course i feel for her.' Kisho tried to stand but fell back to his knees. 

'no you don't.' Jed smirked. 'you will just hurt her or kill her like the last one.'

'your wrong Jed.' yelled Kisho.

'am i?' Jed lowered his bow and looked at Kisho. 'lets think about it shall we. You feel in love with her. I think her name was Angel right?' Kisho just looked at him. Jed turned to Yunie. 'yes you should know what your getting yourself into sweetheart.' he smirked. 'you see Kisho and Angel were so close. They were happy and it was Kisho's first true love. Well what he thought. Not long after dating her he was placed onto a job to hunt down and kill every member of the Dark Wolf clan. They were a group of murders and thieves and the emperor believed that arresting them wasnt good enough so Kisho was sent to kill them all so no one would suffer. But his girlfrienf Angel turned out to be part of the clan and she also was seeing the leader of the clan behind his back. When he found out it was his birthday and he was so heart broken. I was there with him and a few other men. Kisho saw them in bed together and never thought twice about killing her. He cut her throat just after killing the leader first.You see Kisho doesnt care.' Yunie looked at Jed and then at Kisho who didn't meet her glance. Kisho got to his feet and starred at Jed. 'see. Kisho wont even look at you. He know's its the truth. So sweetheart you will be either heartbroken or dead soon. If not killed by him then by me.'

'don't you dare say that to her.' Kisho growled.

'look Kisho. Am going to prove to you that she is the demon.' smirked Jed.

He aimed his bow at her and shot it. The bow scraped the top part of Yunie's leg and a scream was heard. Yunie and Kisho turned their heads and saw Kisa fall backwards with the arrow in her chest. Yunie and Kisho both ran to Kisa who didn't move and the arrow stuck out. Yunie dropped to her knees and picked her up. Yunie laid Kisa in her arms. The arrow had gone right through her chest and Yunie looked down at Kisa with tears in her eyes. Kisa looked up at Yunie and smiled weakly. Blood came from her mouth and poured bout oth sides of her wound. Her breathing decreased dramatically and caouldn't barely move. Kisho knelt by Yunie and placed his hand onto Kisa's head gently. Jed looked on and smirked. He was proud of what he had done.  
Yunie moved one of her hands and held Kisa's small hand in hers and Yunie began to cry. Kisho held back the tears that was forming in his eyes.

'Kisa.' muttered Yunie unable to say anything else.

'am sorry mummy.' cried Kisa. 'i shouldn't of came outside...' she coughed and blood came out.

'no please dont blame yourself.' Kisho muttered. 'it aint your fault.' he wiped Kisa's tears away. 

'mummy...daddy...i..love..you...' Kisa cried.

'oh Kisa' Kisho muttered still trying not to cry. 'we love you too.' 

'yeah...' muttered Yunie. 'me and your daddy both love you...' she cried.

Kisa rose her hand and touched Yunie onto the cheek. Kisa coughed and blood came out her mouth. She closed her eyes.

'no no no no. Kisa.' cried Yunie. 'please don't close your eyes. Please.' Tears began to stream down her face.

'Kisa.' cried Kisho.

Kisa's hand began to slip and her body became cold. Kisa's hand dropped to her side and Kisa stopped breathing. Yunie began to cry even more and pulled Kisa to her and cried on Kisa's body. Tears began to stream down Kisho's cheek. Yunie cried upon Kisa's body for a little while and then she turned her head and starred at Jed. Yunie passed Kisa's body over to Kisho and stood up. 

'very well Jed.' growled Yunie. 'you want a demon. Well your going to get a demon.'

Kisho looked up at her as flames came from the ground and begun to surround her. Jed starred at her with a smile on his face. The flames died away leaving Shi stood there in the middle. Her wings spreaded out. She set her eyes focused on Jed and a flaming sword appeared in her hand.

'Yun...Yunie?' muttered Kisho as he held onto Kisa's cold dead body, looking at her. 'Is...is that...you?'

Slowly she turned to him and smiled sadly. 'yes...it is me...Kisho i am Shi.'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

'So i was right.' laughed Jed. 'you are the demon.' he turned and looked at Kisho. 'awww Kisho am so sorry that you had to find out like this.' i bursted into laughter. 'am going to kill you Shi...or should i call you Yunie? Which you prefer girlie?'

'from you. None.' She yelled as she forced her sword into him.

She stood there, as blood rolled down the sword and onto her hands. Slowly she moved away, pulling her sword out slowly as she did. Slowly Jed dropped to the floor and a pool of blood began to form around him. Dropping her sword she looked at her hands and sighed. Blood covered her gloves and she pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. She turned around and looked over at Kisho who was now stood up and still holding Kisa's body.

Walking over to Kisho, Shi took the body from Kisho's arms and walked away without saying a word to him. Kisho watched as she walked out of the town, with the towns people watching from their homes, as Shi walked away with Kisa's small body.

'please get me something to dig with.' she asked as she stopped by a man who stood in the door way.

He starred at her and then turned around into the house to get her something as she walked off. A while later Kisho joined her outside the town by a large tree. Shi was just finished filling the grave in. On the tree carved into it was a message. _'Kisa Tenshino, a loving daughter and grandaughter, will be missed deeply. Forever thinking of you and you will never leave are hearts.' _Kisho read the message more then once and then looked down at Shi who was crying over Kisa's grave. On the grave was a beautiful red rose.

Kisho took a deep breath and knelt by her side and placed his hand onto her shoulder. Kisho looked down at her arm and noticed the golden braclet that was given to Kisa on Yunie's arm. He then stood up and pulled her up at the same time. She turned to him and looked up at him. He wouldn't exchange a look at her.

'what is it Kisho?' Shi asked. 'your not looking at me or saying anything.' She looked up at him. He had a blank expression. It was a empty, emotionless expression.

'you lied to me. You lied to me. I don't even know who you are at all.' Kisho said in a blunt cold tone.

'i never lied to you Kisho. I never did lie. I was being myself around you. I was always myself. As Shi and as me. I never lied to you at all.' she cried turning away. 'my name is Yunie and it is Shi. My whole name is Yunie Shi Tenshino.'

'its not just about your name...i don't even know if i should call you Yunie or Shi. You never told me. You lied to me when i asked you about Shi and about your back and everything.' Kisho grabbed her arm tightly. 'i need to know the truth now.'

'call me Yunie please Kisho.' Kisho nodded. 'who i have been was never a lie. Please understand this please. I was always myself around you but my personality was split. As Shi i was the protector side. Who wanted to protect the Earth but yet it was the side that showed my fears of being alone and trying to get you love me so that both my sides can join in and so all hell cannot be released on Earth. The other side of me was the demon side of me that didn't want the bonding of the souls but wanted love. Its confusing i know but i need you to believe me Kisho. Shi, although the demon side had the angel soul. Me as Yunie, is suppose to be the angel side but had the demonic soul of me. The one who wanted the demons free. The selfish side. That is why i refused to let Shi get near you but yet me as a person could let the spirit of that side out so it seemed she was infront of us and she could touch all. She was there to try and stop me from what i was doing. But you said you loved me Kisho and that broke the barrier that seperated me from the angel's soul. The demon got what it wanted and so it allowed both of my souls to join and so i can be whole again. Just like i was when i was a kid but i need...'

'Yunie what the hell are you no about?' yelled Kisho stopping her. 'your not making any sense.'

'look Kisho if you turn me into your emperor then he will release hell onto Earth.' Yunie yelled back.

'what are you on?' Kisho yelled. 'your the on who is bringing hell onto Earth.'

'what? I am stopping the demons.' she cried at him.

'no you are not.' he yelled. 'i've seen you release them.'

'havent you seen me kill them when i have.' she said, as tears filled her eyes. 'i can't help it that innocent people were killed in the process. Its not my fault the emperor built the towns and villages on the hot spots of where the demon's gates were. The only reason why i killed some people is because my demon side got the best of me and killed them. Everyone was killed because of the demon's breaking free or got in the way of the gate opening.'

'what the hell?' Kisho said gripping her arm tighter.

'i forced the gates opened early so if i did get caught by the emperor and he used me to open the gates, the destruction and amount of demons that escape would be limited and the humans could stand a fighting chance agaisnt them.' Yunie cried in pain of him holding her arm.

'i know you don't believe Kisho. I can tell by your look on your face but please i beg you. Please believe me.' she cried dropping to her knees. 'its your emperor who is...'

'shut up Yunie.' yelled Kisho. 'i don't want to hear any more.'

'but...' Yunie began. 'you need to understand.' she said getting to her feet. 'you have to understand that...'

Yunie felt the back of Kisho's hand smack her across the face casuing her to fall backwards onto Kisa's grave. Yunie sat there with her hand on her face starring up at Kisho who stood there starring at her. Tears filled her eyes as Kisho walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. He kept whole of her arm tightly causing her to almost cry. Kisho starred at her and smack her again but he kept hold of her.

'why? Why are you hitting me?.' Yunie cried out looking at him. Tears streaming down her face. 'i thought you love me.'

'love you? I don't know at all Yunie.' growled Kisho as he walked away dragging her along. As he walked he never looked at her. 'what arent you going to try and escape.'

'what is the point?' Yunie muttered. 'why should i try any more? I was only hoping that you would love me, like i love you. Kisho, i loved you since i first met you.'

Kisho never said a word to her. He dragged her to Shadow and pulled out some chains from his one of his bags. Yunie starred at him as he chained her arms together and sat her onto the horse. He climbed on behind her and walked off. On Yunie's right side of her face was a large red mark that began to bruise up from Kisho's hits. Kisho remained quiet as they rode out the town and into the open plains outside the town.

'we should be at the capital in a about two days i think.' Kisho said to her in a cold empty tone. 'if you try to escape or anything then i will have to hurt you. Okay?'

Yunie remained quiet. She kept her head low and her black hair slowly turned back to pink but had black tips. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down.

'answer me Yunie.' growled Kisho but she didn't. Kisho grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She cried out in pain. 'is that okay with you?'

'yes.' she cried out.

'good.' Kisho said pushing her head forward.

Yunie held back the tears as Kisho continued to ride on as the wind began to pick up. The wings upon Yunie's back slowly went back into her back and blood was seen coming from her back. Kisho looked at the blood and then back up and rode on in silence as Yunie sat there in pain, fighting off the tears.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

'stay here and don't move.' Kisho said walking off into some trees.

Yunie sat down on the ground by a fire that Kisho lit. The night had came and the sky was covered by stars and a large full moon. The moon was a pale red in colour and Yunie starred at it.

'it is almost time.' she muttered. 'why cant he believe me. I thought he loved me...I guess...i guess Jed was right about Kisho.'

She sat there in silent as Kisho walked back. He was carrying fish in his arms as he walked over to the fire. Yunie turned away and refused to look at him as he began to prepare the fish. A while later she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and Kisho was there holding out some fish for her. She snarled at him and turned away. Kisho growled and turned her around.

'you going to eat or not?' he asked.

'why would i accept anything from you anymore?' Yunie asked.

'for godsake Yunie. You need to eat.' Kisho growled.

'why? So am alive when we get to the captial. I would rather not eat.' Yunie said turning away.

Kisho slammed his hand onto the floor. 'don't go like this with me Yunie. You either eat or i will force you.'

'if you try i'll bite you.' Yunie snapped.

Kisho placed the food down and then sat down infront of her and began to rub her behind her ear. Yunie shook her head and pulled away from him. Kisho pulled her close and continued to rub her behind her ear. Slowly she began to purr but she would never look at Kisho. He then lifted her head and tried to feed her. Everytime he put food into her mouth she would spit it back out. Sometimes on him. Kisho smacked her again and pulled her close.

'look Yunie i want you to fucking eat something. So eat something now. You need food in you.' Kisho snapped.

'no matter how hard you hurt me. I am not going to eat.' Yunie said looking away.

'fine. You gave me no choice.' sighed Kisho.

Kisho placed some food into his mouth and pulled Yunie to him and placed his lips on hers and passed the food into her mouth. He refused to move until she had ate it. Yunie pulled away and lifted her leg and kicked him. Kisho fell backwards and she jumped to her feet and forced one foot onto his chest.

'i need you to listen to me Kisho.' Yunie cried. 'you don't understand on how important it is too me and the people of this world if you don't.'

'get off me Yunie.' growled Kisho.

'listen to me. Your emperor is the other demon from the legend that Tai began to read to you when we was in that town.' Yunie explained. 'two demons will appear on the living releams to carry out their tasks. One will bring destruction while the other peace. Within one is a innocent soul which needs to be released though...'

'yeah thats all he said.' Kisho said as Yunie pushed down harder.

'Within one is a innocent soul which needs to br released through love and friendship. It is that one that is the key to the destruction to the Earth if the destructor gets their hands upon it.' Yunie said. 'love is the only way the innocent soul is connected to the demon soul but yet the one who loves the cursed one has to love both sides other wise the key will just go to the destructor with a broken heart and with the broken heart the key is more easierly used.'

'key? Destructor?' Kisho muttered. 'yeah your insane Yunie.'

'don't you get it Kisho.' yelled Yunie. 'your emperor is the destructor. I am the key. Think about it.'

'shut up Yunie.' yelled Kisho who grabbed her foot and pulled it causing her to go down.

Yunie smashed her shoulder onto the ground and Kisho got up and chained her legs together. Slowly Yunie sat up and looked at Kisho who was know stood infront of her as she remained sat on the ground.

'anything else you like to tell me?' Kisho asked.

'no.' Yunie growled. 'nothing else but the fact that i loved you and i trusted you with my heart and soul.'

'whatever demon.' snarled Kisho who walked away and sat by Shadow.

Yunie hung her head and looked at the ground. Kisho sat with his back to her and he starred up at the night's sky. It was a clear sky with no stars or moon like the other nights that they spent camping outside. There was a gentle bitter wind that blew and not a sound could be heard in the distance. Kisho looked over his shoulder and looked over at Yunie who had her head down.

Yunie's head stayed down as she quietly cried to herself. As she cried she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, the one she fell on. She moved away as the pain shot through her arm. Slowly Yunie looked up to see Kisho stood there and in his hand was a bandage. In silence Kisho looked at Yunie's arm. There was a large deep slash in her arm from where she fell. Kisho looked down at the ground and noticed sharp stones around her. He sighed and wrapped the bandage around her arm in silence. Yunie looked at him as he wrapped the bandage around her arm. He was silent the whole time.

'Kisho.' Yunie muttered moving her hand onto his as he finished tieing the bandage. His hand rested on her wound as her other hand rested on his arm. 'the reason why i wanted to stay with you so much when you saved me from being raped was because i knew that was something about you. Something i couldn't quite put my finger on. Then i remembered when i was a child. At first i was so full of hate and anger with everyone, including boys. Tai and Alan were teaching me to get over that but before i did, i met a young boy. He was older then me but he was caring and kind.' Yunie stopped and sighed. 'you see, before my behaviour started to improve this boy cared for me. I tripped over one day while i was out exploring the woods and forests in the area. At the time we was traveling so i wondered off during the night when everyone was sleeping. I had hurt my foot and i couldn't move. While sat there cursing myself a group of men saw me and like back at the village they tried to rape me but a young boy came out with a sword. He attacked the men. Even though he was half their size and way younger then them, he fought them off. At first i refused to let him come near me but he stabbed his sword into the ground and he sorted my foot out. It was the first time i began to notice kindness in men. He then lifted me up and placed me on his back and took me back to the camp site. He joined us for a while because he was travelling on his own to become a great fighter. It wasn't too long before we settle down and set up a home in the woods. The boy stayed with us and he played with me alot and it was great fun. Even though he was only with us for a short while, my demon soul left my body and i became a young beautiful girl who loved all. I had long deep pink hair, with feathered wings and at first i was a shy quite girl...' Kisho looked up at Yunie as she said those words and remembered his talk with Tai. 'i then grew to be a playful and kind child. Once he left...i began to get sad and depressed and the demon soul came back in but i wasnt the same. I was determine to find that one who almost made me free...'

'let me guess. You think it was me.' Kisho muttered. 'Yunie. I played with a girl with long deep pink hair but i never saved anyone when i was a child.'

'Kisho are you sure you even remember your child hood properly?' asked Yunie who looked at him sadly. 'you say one thing but your eyes say another.'

'shut up Yunie.' Kisho muttered. 'you don't get it.'

'i do...' sighed Yunie. 'the boy i played with smashed his head agaisnt his head when he saved me from falling. he lost part of his memory, so Tai took him home.'

_'i found him not too far from here...he hit his head pretty hard.' _Kisho heard in his head. He rose his hand to his head and then moved it away. 'Your stupid Yunie. Now get some sleep. We leave early.'

'but kisho...' Yunie began.

'no Yunie.' snapped Kisho. 'get some sleep. Now.' he demanded.

Yunie sighed and laid down, curled in a ball as Kisho sat by Shadow. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kisho slowly opened them and looked up at the sky.


End file.
